The Gentleman and the Ice Queen
by RWBY Lover 25
Summary: Two months after the fall of Beacon Weiss Schnee was miserable it didn't help that she was force to go to one of her father's parties she thought it was going to be another boring and miserable time at the party until she was approach by a nice young passionate boy by the name of Jonathan Joestar but his friends call him Jojo.
1. The Gentlemen and the Ice Queen

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

Its been about two months since the fall of Beacon and suffice to say Weiss Schnee was absolutely miserable il since she came back home she hardly does anything expect for train and mostly stay inside of her mansion and whenever she goes out she has to go ask permission from her father the man that she absolutely hate and hardly if at all considers him family. Not to mention her younger brother Whitley who was pretending to be nice to her didn't make things better at all. But at least she had Klein to talk to at least that was something.

But still Weiss misses her team she miss how loud mouthed and indicent Yang could be, she miss Blake and how anti social and moody she can be and finally she misses Ruby her leader and how annoying but energetic bright and positive she can be. She misses them so much and wondered what the three of them are doing and are hoping they are safe since the fall and is hoping they are fairing better then she is.

Currently Weiss was at a party was hosting and she didn't care for it in the slightest mainly because she couldn't stand how snobby and stuck up most of these people are. Clearly they don't really care about anyone then them selves and it was as if the fall of Beacon didn't concern them when it should since the world could be in danger. They were so stuck in their little bubble that they have no idea what's going on from the rest of the world. The thought like that made Weiss want to leave this party right away but she couldn't or else her father would notice.

Currently Weiss was wearing a blue dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and blue high heel shoes and blue stockings witch was quite fitting for a party such as this.

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company sigh a bit there was nearly nothing she can do but wait this out and wait until the party is over. At least her father was leaving her alone and not forcing her to hang out with him and his business partners or were they his friends Weiss doesn't really want to know or really care.

Weiss then felt somebody tap on her shoulder and she sigh a bit.

"Great another arrogant person that wants to talk to me because of my father" Weiss thought the heiress put on the best fake smile she can muster and turn to face the person who tapped her on the shoulder and when Weiss did that she was shocked to say the least well she gasp in surprise was a better way to put it.

Standing in front of her was a young teen and if Weiss had to describe him he was a giant he stood at about maybe above six feet tall and he was very muscular and Weiss could tell he had underwent some intense training to get that built and she hope she wasn't blushing too much she wasn't a pervert like Blake and Yang were. He had blue halr that was neatly comb and sky blue eyes and he was wearing a black suit, the aura he admitted and his how gentle his face looked. Weiss could tell that this person was either very kind or he was putting on a mask but somehow she doubts the latter.

"Excuse me are you Weiss Schnee?" the blue hair teen ask the heiress.

Weiss merely calmed herself down from her shock and address the giant teen standing before her.

"Yes I am and who might you be?" Weiss ask the teen.

"Oh apologies ma'am my name is Jonathan Joestar but my friends call me Jojo its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the teen now known as Jonathan said as he held out his hand to shake

Weiss thought Jonathan was nice enough he doesnt seem bad at all she figure she could talk to him but she wasn't going to let her guard down around him no matter how...handsome he is plus it was great that Weiss has someone around her age to talk to. She also recognize his last name as well.

"The pleasure is mine Jonathan I must ask when you said Joestar you wouldn't happen to be part of the Joestar Trading Company would you?" Weiss ask as she shook Jonathan hand witch his handshake was grip but frim. If Johnthan had squeeze harder and Weiss didn't have aura to protect her there no doubt he could easily break her hand.

"Yes I am my father is George Joestar the head of the Joestar Trading Company so you could say I'm the heir to the company" Johnthan said with a smile on his face.

"I see" Weiss said as the two let each other hands go as far she remembers the Joestar Trading Company was one of the most powerful trading companies in Remnant while they aren't as powerful or influential as the Schnee Dust Company or the family in general. The Joestar family had still left their mark in Remnant.

"I don't mean to sound rude Jonathan but why did you approach me?" Weiss ask the young Joestar.

Jonathan gave Weiss a small smile "well to be honest I thought you could use the company you looked a bit lonely and I decided it would be best to keep you company a lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone at a party but I can understand why I'm not such a fan of these types of parties myself but I also wanted to talk about your performance at the Vytal festival".

Weiss was shock a bit nobody here ever wanted to talk about her life as a huntress but also because her father didn't want her to talk about her life as a huntress to anybody not that these people would care.

Weiss blushed a bit she was wrong maybe she misjudged Jonathan too soon.

"T-thank you Jonathan that's very kind and gentlenen like of you but if I may ask why do you want to talk about the Vytal festival?" Weiss ask the Joestar hier.

"Because I was very impress with you and your team you especially I never seen someone fight so gracefully such as yourself and the way you use your glyphs is most impressive I can tell that you train for days endlessly to get to where the level you are at" Jonathan said.

"Oh its nothing really I really owe it to my sister Winter for training me to be where I at" Weiss said as she brush her hair to the side and smiled at Jonathan.

"Winter she is one of Ironwood top soldiers I believe I seen her at a party once or twice" Jonathan said as he remember seeing the older Schnee.

"Yeah she was the one who mostly trained me" Weiss said.

"Well as strong as you are I have doubt she must be strong herself and an excellent teacher" Jonathan said.

Weiss nodded "she is she really is the best" Weiss said.

"Jonathan if you don't mind me asking?" Weiss said to the blue haired teen.

"Not at all " Jonathan said.

"Please Jonathan you don't have to call me that you can call me Weiss" Weiss said as she smiled at Jonathan.

"Fair enough Ms...Weiss but only if you can call me Jojo" Jonathan said.

"Alright are you a huntsman or huntsman in training by any chance Jojo?" Weiss ask Jonathan.

"Well not yet at least I was actually going to apply at Atlas Academy a little bit over year from now" Johnthan said.

Weiss actually raised an eyebrow at that statement since Jonathan actually looked way older then he actually did.

"Are you sixteen jojo?" Weiss ask the young Joestar.

"Why yes I am I just turn sixteen not too long ago though I may not look it because of my built" Jonathan chuckled a bit.

Weiss giggled "clearly your built makes you far older then you actually are your actually around my friend and leader age" she said.

"Ah you mean Ruby Rose I saw her on TV her speed semblance is amazing and her weapon is quite extraordinary" Jonathan said.

"I'm sure Ruby would have love to hear you say that Jojo" Weiss smile she then sigh a bit.

Jonathan wondered what could be wrong with Weiss until he realized what she was thinking about.

"I'm really sorry about what at Beacon Weiss I really wish I could have done something to stop this...it just shows that their are truly awful people in the world and their evil are just as bad as the Grimm when I become a student I swear I will bring those people to justice so they won't hurt anybody else!" Jonathan said as he clinch his fist.

Weiss gasp in shock he really ment it too his conviction and kindness it really reminded her of Ruby a bit but whenever she set her mind on something Jonathan has that same type of will and spirit Ruby does.

"Thank you Jojo that really cheered me up in fact you being here and talking to me had lighten up my entire mood up" Weiss said as she smiled at the young Joestar.

"Well I'm glad our conversation is cheering you up Weiss but I'm here if you need someone to talk to" Jonathan said.

"I do we should meet and talk again like this I wouldn't mind if I take you out for lunch we can talk and discuss a lot of things and even better we can do some training together at my manor...that is if you want to" Jonathan ask.

"I would be delighted to Jojo how does tomorrow sound?" Weiss ask the large blue haired teen.

"Tomorrow would be fantastic Weiss I guess its official then" Jonathan said.

"I guess so" Weiss said as she smiled after that Jonathan and Weiss had talked to each other for awhile they were so engrossed with each other that they didn't realise that the party was about to end.

"Oh my it looks like the party is almost over" Jonathan said.

"Your right Jojo I guess we were distracted by our conversation that we must have miss track of time" Weiss said.

"Yes...well I better go get back to my father heavens knows he must be trying to figure out where I'm at by now it was great talking with you Weiss I hope we can pick this up tomorrow" Jonathan said as he grab Weiss's hand and placed it on both of his.

Weiss blushed a bit "of course Jojo and you better not forget our meeting time it would be rude if you kept a lady waiting" Weiss said.

"Of course I promise I won't be late...take care until then Weiss" Jonathan said as he let go of his hand.

"You too Jojo" Weiss said after they said their goodbyes Jonathan went and left to look for his father and Weiss frowned knowing that she would have to go and see her father again but despite that her mood had brighten and she felt a lot better then she did in months and it was all thanks to a kind and noble gentleman in the name of Jonathan Joestar. Weiss didn't know if it was fate or not but she thanked Oum that she was glad that she met Jonathan and she hope she can spend more time with him if so staying at that miserable place she called home.

**A/N: Hey everyone I actually was inspired to write this part of because MajorContra and his story you guys should really check it out its really good. But also I it would be a great chance to write about Jonathan he is one of my favorite Jojo's because of how nice and honorable he is and its a shame he doesn't get enough love compare to the other Jojo's because he was the one who started it all to began with so I thought it would be great to give him some love. Plus I believe him and Weiss would have great chemistry together due to how similar they are and I hope I you guys liked their meeting with each other.**

**Now am I'm going to write another chapter it depends on how well its received if people like it a lot I might continue writing another chapter or two if not well its just going to be a one way thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow until next time guys see ya.**


	2. Lunch Date and Training

Chapter 2: Lunch Date and Training

Jonathan open his eyes as he slowly got up from his bed the Joestar heir stretch his arms and he had a big smile on his face as he was excited about today. But how could he not be especially after what happen last night. Jonathan then heard a bark that was inturrpted him from his thoughts as he looked and saw a large Great Dane with white fur and black spots sitting on the floor and wagging his tail happily as if it was greeting Jonathan.

Jonathan smile as he sat on the edge of the bed and the Great Dane went up to him and Jonathan had slowly patted the dog on his head.

"Good morning Danny did you sleep well" Jonathan asked the dog now know as Danny.

Danny barked happily witch caused Jonathan to chuckle at his faithful companion.

Jonathan and Danny have had a long history together and it wasn't always a good one. His father at bought Danny as a puppy when he was five years old and since Danny was very afraid of unfamiliar places and strange things he bit Jonathan on the hand. It didn't help that over the years as he got older Jonathan always threw stones at Danny out of spite. But then everything had really change on that faithful day that made Jonathan and Danny be close as they are to this day.

It was while he and his father was out on vacation Jonathan was swimming in the ocean near the beach and he went too far into deeper waters and he nearly drown if it wasn't for Danny who went into the ocean and saved Jonathan life and the two of them were best friends since. Even though Danny was getting up there in age he is still as playful and energetic as ever.

Both Jonathan and Danny heard a knock on the door and Danny turned to look at his master.

"Go on Danny go get the door boy" Jonathan said as Danny bolted from his spot as he jumped and opened the door by using his mouth.

Once Danny open the door Jonathan was greeted to the sight of one of the Joestar family maid Rebecca who was wearing a maid uniform. She was also a dog faunus since she had dog ears on top of her head and she had long brown hair and brown eyes.

Rebecca was carrying some new sheets for Jonathan's bed and the maid smiled at Jonathan and Danny.

"Good morning master Jonathan, Danny" Rebecca said to the friendly duo.

Jonathan stood up from his bed "good morning Rebecca its a lovely morning isn't it" Jonathan said as he smiled at the maid.

"Um yes sir it is" Rebecca said she could tell that Jonathan was in greater sprits then usual and she wonders why but she didn't really think too much about it.

"I'm here to change your sheets sir and your father wanted me to tell you that breakfast would be ready soon" Rebecca said to the Joestar heir.

"I see well once your finish you could tell my father that I will be down soon after I freshen up oh and do take Danny with you so you can feed him his meal would you" Jonathan said.

Rebecca bowed "of course sir I will do those task once I'm finish with my current task" Rebecca said.

Jonathan nodded as he thank the maid he then went into the bathroom he had in his room witch was large itself just like everything else that was in the mansion.

He grabbed a wash cloth and towel from the bathroom self and he put the towel on a rack he then started turn the hot water on and it wasn't long until the shower had started running.

Jonathan had started to take off his night clothes and once he did that he put them in the ditry basket. He then sighed a bit as he walked up and slowly got in the shower, he then let the hot water drape all over his body and he began to think about what happen at the party last night.

He had finally got to meet and talk with Weiss Schnee who to Jonathan was one of the most beautiful girls in Atlas and maybe in all of Remnant. He always admired her beauty from a far and always wanted to talk to her but he just didn't have a chance to talk to her. Especially since she went to Beacon so she can train to become a huntress.

When Jonathan first saw Weiss it knew it would be a great chance to talk to her but at the same time she looked so sad and if anybody would pay attention to her singing they would notice how sad the lyrics were and that was before she went to Beacon.

It really wasn't any of his business but if Jonathan had to guess he would have to say Weiss home life must have been terrible despite being the heiress to the most powerful company in Remnant. He almost couldn't blame her Jonathan and his father met Jacques Schnee a few times because both of their families do business from time to time with each other.

Jonathan can tell how arrogant and cold he is its like he doesn't care about anybody but is company and himself and base on what he heard about how he treats the faunus. Jonathan can really say that he does not like Jacques Schnee and that's saying something since Johnthan naive as it may be would like to see the good in people. But he knows that their are some twisted people in this world and Jacques just falls in that line.

If Weiss was miserable then its all the more reason for Jonathan to try to help her in anyway he could that way she wouldn't have to worry about her father or what happen at Beacon Jonathan had no problem being a distraction and a get away from Weiss internal problems after all it was a gentleman job to help anybody especially a lady in need.

Jonathan shouldn't be thinking about Weiss at a time this he needs to hurry up and finish his shower or else he going to be late for breakfast and his father is going to scold grab the soap and he began to wash himself and once he was finished with that he grab some shampoo to wash his hair with. Once he felt he was clean Jonathan had gotten out of the shower.

He then began to dry himself off and once he did he wrapped the towel around himself and left the bathroom. The Joestar heir went into his closet and he really had no idea what to wear it took him some time until he decided what he wanted to wear he grab the clothes he wanted to wear and started to put them on.

Once Jonathan finished putting on his clothes he looked himself in a mirror he was wearing light brown pants and a brown vest with a white dress shirt under it and he was wearing black like boots as well. Satisfied with the outfit he had chosen to wear Jonathan had started to head down towards the dining room and once he did he was greeted to the sight of his father reading the paper and he saw their chef bringing their breakfast and sitting it on the table.

Jonathan looked and saw that Danny had begun eating his food as well. Jonathan father George put his new paper down and folded it and look at his son.

"Ah Jojo good morning your right on time" George said to his son.

"I'm suppose I am good morning father" Jonathan said as he went towards the table and sat across from his father.

George Joestar was a man Johnthan had admire and looked up to he had basically taught and raised Jonathan by himself since his mother had died in a crash when he was just a baby. George was a very kind and supportive parent as he would always support Jonathan in what he wanted to do and that included becoming a huntsman. Witch wasn't a surprise since mostly everybody from the Joestar family have been huntsman or huntress for generations and like the Schnee family they had inherited a semblance that was only for them.

George was a very tall man he was only a few inches taller then his son while he wasn't as built as his son he was still pretty fit for a man his age. He had blue hair with a few strands that reach his forehead and he had a blue mustache. He was wearing a brown three piece suit and a blue tie and he was also wearing white gloves as well.

Once Jonathan had sat down the two did a quick prayer of thanking for the food and the two of them had started eating their breakfast. The two of them didnt say anything two each other for a few minutes until George had decided to speak.

"So Jojo seem to be in greater sprits then usual today tell did something happen while we were separated at the party?" Geogre asked his son.

Jonathan wiped his face and looked at his father.

"As of matter of fact father something amazing did happen last night I was able to meet and talk with Weiss Schnee during the party" Jonathan said.

George widen his eyes in surprise "really Weiss Schnee you say...tell me son what did you think of her when you talked to her?" George asked.

"She amazing father she smart she kind and she so full of life I never met a girl amazing as her and she still seems to keep fighting despite what happened to her at Beacon" Jonathan said.

"I see and I take it she is nothing like her father correct?" George said like his son he wasn't much of a fan of Jacques Schnee either if it wasn't that he runs the largest dust company in Remnant he wouldn't do any business with him at all. But at the end of the day George couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of business in the end he had to make money to support Jojo and keep his company afloat that was just the way things were in life.

Sometimes you would have to work with people you despise so you can make a honest living.

"No father she nothing like her father I can assure you, in fact we were planning to have lunch together this afternoon and I was going to invite her over and so we can train together" Jonathan said as he told his plans to his father.

"I see well Jojo you should tell Weiss that she is welcomed in to our home at anytime and she could train here whenever she wants to that way both of you can get stronger" George said.

"I will and thank you father I'm sure Weiss would appreciate that" Jonathan said.

"Of course son now why don't we finish the rest of our meal we both have a big day ahead of ourselves" George said.

"Yes sir" Jonathan said.

After that moment Jonathan and George had finished eating and once they did George and Jonathan had went their separate ways with George having to go to his company to check on some things while Jonathan with Danny following him went towards his own training room he had in his home.

He still had a few hours until his meeting with Weiss and during that time Jonathan figure that he would get some meditation done and try to get better at clearing his mind and body. So Jonathan had sat down on a mat covered floor and crossed his legs and held his hands in a position and closed his eyes

Danny had sat in usual position in the training room knowing not to disturb his master while he was meditation and the Great Dane watch his master and if he and anybody else was in the room beside the two of them they would have saw Jonathan aura flare up around himself and you can also see some orange like electricity flowing through his whole body a little bit.

Knowing that his master wasn't in any danger Danny fell asleep knowing that Jonathan was going to be meditating for awhile. Jonathan felt everything was going good so far he could feel the aura around him and the energy flowing through his body but he must not loose focus no matter what.

"Calm yourself jojo focus and let the energy flow through imagine the energy flowing through you like electricity or like water that flowing smoothly through the river" Jonathan thought to himself.

Jonathan had slowly breathe in and out and he can feel the energy coursing through him if he can conduct his semblance at a faster rate then he can easily deal with any Grimm that comes his way just like many before him. He had remember his father saying that hamon witch is the name of his semblance was very effective against Grimm but of course it can do damage against people but it is very lethal against the Grimm.

Jonathan had continued this for about almost two and half hours and until he deactivated his aura and opened his eyes. He then sigh a bit stood back up and wiped his forehead and he then saw Danny walk up to him and he smiled and gave his trusty pet a pat on his head.

Jonathan looked at the clock in the training room and he noticed that it was eleven thirty witch means he had thirty minutes until he meets Weiss for lunch.

"I better get going" Jonathan said he then looked at Danny.

"I'll see you later Danny I have a feeling Weiss would like you a lot" Jonathan said as Danny barked happily as he sagged his tail.

Jonathan left the training room once he did he requested requested on of his butlers to grab a limo and to take him towards his they were going wasn't anything special it was one of his favorite restaurants he would go to sometimes. Luckily it wasn't too far from his home so Jonathan knew that he would make it on time. About fifteen minutes later Jonathan had arrived at the resturant and he told the driver to wait for him at a near by spot and once he sees him and Weiss that would be the signal to come and pick them up.

Jonathan had waited painterly for ten minutes until he saw another limo and the back of the door was open and the person who came out of the limo was Weiss who was wearing what looked to be another version of the blue dress she worn last night. The more he looked at it Jonathan could tell her out was similar to the one she wore while she was competing in the Vytal festival.

Weiss closed the door and once she did the limo drove off and she looked at Jojo and she smiled as she went up to him.

"Jojo its so good to see you again" Weiss said to the younger teen.

Jonathan chuckled "its good to see you as well Weiss may I ask why are you carrying that suitcase and what's inside of it" Jonathan asked.

Weiss smirked a bit "ah that's a surprise Jojo you'll see soon enough" she then sigh a bit "of course it took a bit of time to hide this from my father" she said.

"Why would you want to hide that suitcase from your father?" Jonathan asked as soon as he ask Weiss sigh a bit as she had a bit of a sad look on her face.

"I'll tell you about it later we should be heading inside don't you agree Jojo" Weiss said to the Joestar heir. Jonathan nodded as he didn't press the issue further figuring that Weiss will tell him soon enough.

"Of course shall we" Jonathan said as he smiled and offered his hand to Weiss.

Weiss blushed a bit and look down she didn't expect Jonathan to offer his hand to her like that if they held hands people could see and speculate that they were a couple...somehow in the back of her mind she didn't mind that speculation one bit.

She could just politely say no to Jonathan he seems like he would understand but at the same time she didn't want to be rude to him she wanted to leave a great impression on him today.

"Y-yes we shall" Weiss said as she grab Jonathan hand.

After Weiss took Jonathan's hand the duo went inside the restaurant and they were greeted by a waiter. Jonathan requested that they have a private section for themselves and the waiter granted their request and he lead Jonathan and Weiss to their private booth. Jonathan and Weiss sat down from each other and the waiter gave them a menu and ask if there was anything they like to drink.

Weiss said coffee and Jonathan said tea, the waiter nodded and said that he will bring their drinks right away and that he will be ready to take their order.

"Well this is actually a surprise I figure that you like to drink tea Weiss" Jonathan said.

"You sound just like Blake she thought I like to drink tea but no my favorite drink is coffee but don't get me wrong Jojo I do drink tea I just prefer coffee a bit more" Weiss said.

"No I completely understand I like to drink coffee too I mainly drink it during the mornings and if I need it to stay awake especially when I'm doing some late night studying and tutoring but I mostly prefer to drink tea mostly because it helps me relax and it eases my mind a bit" Jonathan said.

"I see Blake pretty much said the same thing more or less" Weiss said as she nodded and accepted Jonathan answer.

"You said earlier that you didn't want your father to find out about that suitcase why is that?" Jonathan asked.

"Well what's in my suitcase well it has to with us training together you see my father doesn't improve of me becoming a huntress" Weiss said.

Jonathan frown "really and why is that?" he softly asked.

"Because he thinks its a waste of time he only wants me to worry about the Schnee Dust Company he doesn't care about my wishes at all and only about himself and making money...its horrible Jojo I feel like I'm in a prison in my own home" Weiss said.

"Weiss I'm so sorry nobody should you feel like their home is a prison and a parent should always respect their parents wishes listen Weiss if there anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to call me" Jonathan said.

Weiss smiled "you already are Jojo thank you its always nice to have someone to talk to" she said.

Jonathan nodded and smile "Of course I completely agree" he said.

After Jonathan said that the waiter had came with their drinks and he asked the duo if they were ready to order.

They Jonathan just wanted a nice well done stake and Weiss wanted some Sushi and the waiter nodded and he said he will be back with their meals soon.

As they were waiting for their Weiss decided she wanted to try to get to know Jonathan and his family more.

"Jojo I was wondering what is your father like I heard rumors of how he treats his workers and he even have some faunus working under him and they love being his boss" Weiss said.

"Unlike my father" Weiss thought.

"He is kind and caring and he always sees the best in people he is one of the people I look up and admire the most he can be a strict on some people especially me his own flesh and blood but that's because he wants to succeed and do better for not only for himself but for us as individuals" Jonathan said.

"He sounds like a good man and the apple doesn't fall from the tree" Weiss said as Jonathan smiled warmly at that remark.

"What about your mother Jojo?" as soon as she asked that Jonathan looked down at the table for a bit but he looked back up to look at Weiss.

"She died in accident when I was a baby so I never got to truly meet her but from what I hear from my father she was truly a pure and kind woman and she always wanted to help people she use to be a huntress back in day and according to my father she was very strong she is one of the reasons why I want to become a huntsman as well" Jonathan.

"Jojo...I'm sorry I didn't know" Weiss said as her facial features soften up.

"No its quite alright Weiss you didn't know and you were just asking a simple question" Jonathan said.

"Ok so does that mean your an only child?" Weiss asked.

"Yes it does but honestly I don't mind at all I still have Danny my father and the butlers and maids to keep me company so I'm not really alone" Jonathan said.

"Danny" Weiss questioned.

"My loyal companion he a Great Dane he as nice as anyone could have imagine" Jonathan said as he could have imagine Weiss face lit up when he said Danny was a dog.

"Really I can't wait to see him then" Weiss said as Jonathan chuckled.

After that the duo continued to talk for a few more minutes until they saw their food was ready and the waiter sat them down on the table and once he did he told Jonathan and Weiss to enjoy their meals and he will be here if they needed anything.

After that both Jonathan and Weiss had started eating their food and they have to admit it was pretty good if they say so themselves.

After about a couple of minutes the duo had finished their meals and Jonathan had called over the waiter and ask for the check and the waiter did and a few minutes later he came back with the check.

Weiss wanted to tell Jonathan that she was fine with paying her own meal but Jonathan insisted that he pay for the meal since he was the one that invited her to lunch in the first Weiss had to reluctantly have Jonathan pay for the meal.

After Jonathan pay for the meal he and Weiss left the restaurant and Jonathan had called the driver of his limo over and the limo had arrived in front of them and Jonathan open the door for Weiss to get in the limo.

"After you" Jonathan said causing Weiss to smile.

"Your such a gentleman Jojo thank you" Weiss said as she got in the limo.

Once Weiss got into the limo Jonathan did as well and he closed the door and once both of them were in the limo the limo drove off and they were heading for the Joestar home. It took them about fifteen minutes for them to reach the mansion.

Once they arrived towards their destination Johnthan and Weiss had walked until they were towards the front door.

"Jojo you have a lovely home" Weiss said as Johnthan had opened the door for her.

"Thank you Weiss maybe after our training I can show you around" Johnthan said as Weiss entered the house and Johnthan followed her once they were inside both teens had heard a barking noise.

Jonathan and Weiss looked and they saw Danny running up to them and Jonathan bent down So that he can pet Danny.

"Hey their Danny I'm back" Jonathan said.

"That's Danny?" Weiss asked as Jonathan turn to look at her.

"That's right this here is my loyal companion Danny my father actually got him as a puppy when I was five but we didn't have the best start to speak" Jonathan said.

Danny then went up to Weiss and he happily sagged his tail as his tounge was sticking out and it didn't take Weiss for a second to be all over Danny.

"Awww your so adorable who the best doggie you are yes you are I can just eat you up" Weiss said as he rub and pat Danny continuously.

She then looked at Jonathan who had an amuse smile on his face and she quickly got away from Danny.

"We should get going" Weiss said as she blushed and look away.

Jonathan chuckle "let me just get change first we can train in the back yard one of the maids can show you around and Danny can keep you company I won't be gone for long Weiss" he said.

"I understand Jojo I'll see you in a few minutes" Weiss said.

Jonathan nodded as he went upstairs and went into his room once he made it to his room he began to remove his clothes and began to put on his combat clothes witch consisted of a blue tank top that showed off his abs and he had brown shoulder pads around his shoulders. He also was wearing grey pants with a red belt tied around it with a golden plate that had the letter J on opposites sides he was also wearing black boots. Johnthan pulled a suitcase and a sheathed sword from his bed.

Jonathan open the suitcase and inside the suitcase was brown gauntlets and dust in the suitcase. Johnthan then began to load the guantles with dust bullets and once he was fully loaded he put the suitcase back under the bed and strapped the sword on his side and left his room and headed towards the back yard.

Once Jonathan arrived in the back yard witch was big and grand itself he saw that Weiss was pratcing her swings with her sword.

Once she heard that Jonathan approach her she stopped "ah Jojo your here" Weiss said as she lowered her arm where she held her weapon Myrtenaster.

"I see you been getting some early practice in" Jonathan said as he walked up to Weiss.

Weiss rubbed her head "W-well I have to keep my occupied somehow since you were busy getting ready" Weiss said as she noticed that Jonathan was wielding his weapons.

"Jojo are those gauntlets your wearing and your wielding a sword?" Weiss asked as Jonathan chuckled a bit.

"Yes I'm mostly a hand to hand fighter but I also have practiced and train swordsmanship because my great great grandfather my great grandfather and my grandfather use to wield luck and pluck when they were huntsman so you could say I'm following the tradition a bit" Jonathan said.

"Luck and Pluck what an interesting name and what about your gunlets I'm curious since they look a bit similar to Yang's weapon" Weiss said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Their called the passion I had gotten these made about a few years ago when I had to learn hand to hand combat" Jonathan said.

"That makes sense you I figure based on your size you would resort to hand to hand combat" Weiss said.

"Well jojo are you ready to begin just so you know I won't go easy you" Weiss said.

Jonathan walked until he was facing Weiss a couple feet away from.

Jonathan unsheated Luck and Pluck and got in a stance "I wouldn't have it any other way Weiss" Jonathan said.

Weiss got into a stance and she noticed that Jonathan was breathing heavily and she could see his aura which was bright orange flareing up and Weiss could see the aura and the orange sparks flaring around his sword.

"His aura is so massive and the orange spark around his sword is he channeling his aura through the sword is that his semblance" Weiss thought as she prepared herself for any attack Jonathan will unleash.

Jonathan wasted little time and charge at Weiss "he can move that quickly at his size" Weiss thought as Jonathan swung his sword at Weiss but Weiss managed to block the attack but she was pushed back.

"What strength" Weiss thought but Jonathan wasn't done as he swung multiple times at Weiss but she kept blocking his swings until she parry one of his swings and started to stab at Jonathan with such speed it was like a blur.

Jonathan had done a good job blocking the attacks so far but Weiss was going so fast he had trouble keeping up.

"Damn it she attacking me with such speed and precision I'm having trouble keeping up with her" Jonathan thought as he could feel Weiss draining his aura with each strike she managed to land.

Jonathan lowered himself and did a leg sweep but Weiss saw it coming and jumped back as he did a couple of flips until she landed and she gave Jonathan a little smirk.

"Weiss she amazing and I know she hasn't gotten even serious yet" Jonathan said.

"He strong and the way he skills with the sword are pretty good but mostly he just relying on his raw power and semblance...hmmm if hmmm maybe after this fight is over I can train him to be more skillful with his weapon" Weiss thought.

Weiss struck her sword the ground and activated her glyphs and it had the image of a clock roaring faster while at the same time Jonathan continued taking deep breaths just so he can keep the hamon around his body at all times.

Weiss moved like a blur and she created another glyph in the air and moved like a rocket to Jonathan position and Jonathan predicted where she was going to be at and block the attack. He then pushed Weiss back and quickly attack her with multiple sword swings but Weiss was able to dodge and block Jonathan strikes she then did a back kick causing Jonathan to stumble a bit and she fired a stream of ice at Jonathan.

Jonathan regained his balance and dodged to the side but Weiss was ready for him as she was already in front of him.

"Oh no" Jonathan said as Weiss in a blur knocked Jonathan sword away from and while he was distracted Weiss tripped him up and it wasn't long until Jonathan was on the ground and Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Jonathan throat.

"Yield" Weiss said.

"Ok I yield you win this round Weiss" Jonathan said.

Weiss smiled as he helped Jonathan up "I must say Jojo your pretty good with your sword but you still need some work you might have had a better chance at using your gauntlets" Weiss said.

"I understand I can use this opportunity to get better" Jonathan said.

Weiss nodded "the way your aura flared up around you what was that your semblance?" she asked.

"Yes my semblance is hamon with the proper amount of breathing I can channel the aura around my body and use it as weapon I can also apply hamon to my weapons as well but mainly hamon is more useful for hand to hand combat situations its highest effective against Grimm but not as effective against people but I can do damage with it against people" Jonathan.

"That's incredible so what you are saying against Grimm you would be completely untouchable" Weiss said.

"That depends on my breathing in order to maintain or gather the aura I use for an attack I must be completely breathing or else the aura I gather weakens or I stop gathering any aura at all putting me at a huge disadvantage" Jonathan said.

"That is a huge weakness but none the less Jojo your semblance is amazing with I know you are going to be a great huntsman" Weiss said as she smiled at Jonathan.

"Thank you Weiss" Jonathan said.

"Hey Jojo how about this you let me come over here and we can train together everyday from now on I can teach you some ways on how to use your sword so what do you say" Weiss asked the blue haired teen.

"That's an excellent idea Weiss" Jonathan said as he had a smile on his face he could get stronger and spend time with all in all it was a win/win scenario for the young Joestar.

"Good now pick up your sword and put away this time I want to see how you fight with your fist" Weiss said with a smile. Unknown to the both of them this would be the first in many steps of how their releaionship have developed from friendship into something more. Fate has truly worked in strange and mysterious ways indeed.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter but I was finally able to finish it but I honestly had fun writing it after I did the first chapter I had the certain it to write the second chapter. Plus it helps when you guys like the first chapter so far. I hope you guys like the second chapter just as much you did with the first and I hope you guys like fighting between Jonathan and no idea when the third chapter coming out might take a bit of a break after writing this chapter so yeah thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	3. Dinner Meeting

Chapter 3: Dinner Meeting

"Your father wants to invite me for dinner in your home" Jonathan said as he looked at Weiss who only nodded in reply.

"Yes he told me that since I was spending so much time with you he wants to try to get to know you" Weiss said.

It has been four months since Jonathan and Weiss has met each other and six months since the fall of Beacon. During those four months Jonathan and Weiss had begun to spend a lot of time together weather it was going out doing some activtes and flat out doing some training had fought Jonathan using his gauntlets the passion and it is a pretty huge difference from when he uses luck and pluck as a main source of combat.

Jonathan was pretty powerful and efficient in hand to hand combat especially when he uses his hamon. Weiss could barely keep up with Jonathan when it came to hand to hand combat he was just so strong and he pretty quick for a guy his size so whenever they fought when he is using his gauntlets Jonathan for the most part always wins.

But that's not even the insane part the insane part is when Jonathan lands a couple of hits he actually holding back against Weiss. If Jonathan didn't hold back their no doubt he could have cause Weiss to run out aura quickly and to have cause some serious damage to her in the long no doubt that for Weiss Jonathan is just as strong if not more stronger then Yang is and the crazy thing is he can get even stronger. Without doubt for Weiss Jonathan Joestar would be a force to be reckon with in the future.

That was one of things Weiss loved about Jonathan his overwhelming strength, his kindness and overall being a perfect gentleman. Weiss would admit that she did found Jonathan attractive when she first saw him. But over the last couple of months as time pass by she can safely say that she has started to gain feelings for Jonathan. How could she not he is really her only bright spot ever since she got back home and he made her feel more at ease then she as ever been. Yes Weiss owes Jonathan a lot witch is why she was worried a bit about him properly meeting her father. Weiss would hope the dinner would turn out somewhat decent.

"I see well who am I to turn down a invitation this might turn out to be a interesting experience" Jonathan said.

"Jojo" Weiss said as she had a worried look on her face.

Jonathan gently placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Weiss you don't have to worry I'm sure that everything will be alright as long as we are with each other everything should be alright" Jonathan said.

Weiss let out a small smile no matter what sort of problems she had Jonathan always had the presence to put her at ease he was exactly like Ruby in that regard. There would be no doubt that if the two would meet each other no doubt they would be great friends.

"Alight Jojo if you say everything is going to be alright then I believe you we should call it quits for today" Weiss said.

"Agreed I believe we did more then enough training now I have to prepare for a hopefully a lovely dinner with your family" Jonathan said.

"Just don't expect my mother to be there" Weiss said in a bitter like tone.

Jonathan frowned at that statement he had ask Weiss about her mother and while it was a touche subject Weiss did explain for the most part what happened to her and how basically her father had drove her mother into becoming a alcoholic and she ignored everything around her including her kids.

When Jonathan heard that he despised Jacques even more how could he use and treat his wife liked that.A husband should always be more loving and caring towards their wife and Jacques only used her to get into the family. Jonathan could hardly blame Weiss mother in that regard but still its no excuse to completely ignore your daughters and everything around him.

Still as much as Jonathan despise the man he couldn't turn down his invite for dinner because of a few reasons. One he wants to be more supportive for Weiss and two he wanted to be in his somewhat good side because over time Jonathan had started to develope feelings for Weiss and hopefully he would be ok with him asking his daughter to be his girlfriend soon. Not like Weiss exactly needs his expression since she pretty much a grown woman up to this point. But the last thing Jonathan needs is to get into a fued with Jacques Schnee.

"I know Weiss" Jonathan said as he gave Weiss a sympathetic look.

"Come on I'll help you pack up and Danny and I will escort you towards your ride" Jonathan said as Danny walked up to his master and tagged his tail happily at him and Weiss.

"Thank you Jojo" Weiss said as she let out a small smile.

After that moment Jonathan had helped Weiss put up the dust she brought into her suitcase and she put Myrtenaster back into the suitcase as well. Weiss was packed Jonathan had carried her suitcase and he along with Weiss and Danny made their way towards the front gates of the house

The limo had arrived and Jonathan opened the trunk and he put the suitcase inside the trunk once he did that he closed the trunk and he went up to Weiss who was waiting for them so that they can say their goodbyes at least for now.

"So I guess I will see you in dinner then Jojo" Weiss said to the young Joestar.

"You most certainly will any idea on what I should wear?" Jonathan asked with a smile on his face.

Weiss was thinking and wanted to say that Jonathan would look good in anything he wears instead she said.

"You should probably wear a blue suit that would be my recommendation" Weiss said.

"I understand I'll see you later tonight" Jonathan said.

Weiss smiled and said "yeah you will goodbye Jojo".

Weiss had petted Danny and she went inside the limo and once she was inside the limo drove off leaving only Jonathan and Danny at the front gate. Jonathan sigh a bit as he looked at Danny and smiled and the master and pet then went back into the mansion. Jonathan figured he could at least get a few hours of rest in before he picks out his suit. So once he went back inside Jonathan went back into his room and put his weapons.

He then got into his bed and laid down and slowly closed his eyes as he let sleep consumed him for a few hours. But as he was sleeping Jonathan had dreamt of a certain white hair Schnee that he started to develop feelings for he dreamt of him and Weiss becoming a couple and doing all sorts of activates together as a couple to eventually getting married with a few kids in order words Jonathan was really dreaming about having a family with Weiss.

"Weiss" Jonathan mumble in his sleep as he had a small smile on his face as he was dreaming about the girl he admires and have genuine feelings for.

After a couple of hours Jonathan woke up and he looked at the time and he looked to see that it was night has fallen early even though it was a bit hard to tell if you look at the skies of Atlas since the sky kind of be grayish and dark due to the cold weather and it always be snowing.

Jonathan had about an hour or so until his dinner meeting with the Schnee family so he got up from his bed and he started to go to his closet and started to pick what suit he should wear. It took some time but Jonathan had found a suit that he wanted to wear. Once he did Jonathan then went into the bathroom to take a shower and once he did he started to get dress.

Once he got dressed Jonathan looked himself in the mirror the young Joestar was wearing a regular blue suit with a red tie and he was wearing black dress shoes. Once Jonathan was finish looking himself on the mirror he left his room and he started to leave his he did that and was about to head out Jonathan looked and saw his father walking up to him.

"Jojo where are you going?" George asked his son.

"Ah my apologises father I should have told you this earlier but Weiss father had invited me for dinner and I was just about to head over to their home right now" Jonathan said.

George didn't say anything for a moment but he looked at his son and nodded "I understand Jojo just be careful there no telling what Jacques will do so please be on your guard" Geogre said.

"I know father" Jonathan said.

"Jojo I can tell you are quite fond of Weiss Schnee" George said.

Jonathan was about to say something but George put his hand up to stop him from speaking.

"You don't have to hide it Jojo I can tell how much you love and care about her every time you mention about her and what you two do ever since you first met her...it actually reminds me on how I met your mother and how we eventually started dating" George said.

"You and mother?" Jonathan said he knew that his father didn't like to mention his mother too much because it brought back painful memories of the accident and Jonathan could tell how much he really misses her. Although his father wouldn't outright say it but Jonathan knows for a fact that the reason his father didn't get into another relationship and stayed single was because out of respect for his mother and he probably couldn't fall in love with anybody else besides her.

"Yes although the difference was that your mother was a huntress back in the day and I wasn't since I didn't really want or had no interest in becoming a huntsman but your mother was something else indeed I have to say from what you describe Weiss and what she is like she kind of reminds me of Mary" George said.

"Really" Jonathan ask.

George nodded "Mary displayed a since of confidence and she always set high expectations on herself and she always had a sense of self independence but at the end she was always kind and really wanted to help and save as many people as she can as a huntress I guess you inherited her kindness Jojo" George said as he smiled at his son.

"Father" Jonathan said.

"Jojo you know I will always support you in what you do no matter what and if you really do want to be with then you have my blessing besides it would be quite interesting to talk and meet with her you should really invite her for dinner one day" George said.

Jonathan smiled at his father "I will thank you father" Jonathan said.

Geogre nodded "now then I believe that its time for you go Jojo off you go now" George said.

Jonathan nodded and smile "goodbye father I'll see you when I get home" he said after that Jonathan had exited out of the house and he looked and saw that a limo was parked in front of the Joestar manor and Jonathan was greeted by the driver who opened the door for him.

Jonathan thanked the driver and got inside the limo and once he did the driver went into the front of the limo into the driver seat and he started to drive off towards its destination witch was the Schnee residence. It didn't take that long for long for Jonathan to reach the Schnee residence and he had to admit the place was pretty impressive to say the least and it was even bigger then his own home but that's not surprising considering the Schnee family is more then likely is the powerful family in all of Remnant.

When Jonathan had reach the front door of the Schnee residence he looked and saw that the door was opening and when the door was fully opened Jonathan saw that the person who opened the door was man who had a orange mustache and he was mostly bald but he had hair on the back of his head. He was wearing a blue vest a black tie and white dress shirt along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Ah you must me Joestar good evening sir my name is Klein the head family butler" the man now know as Klein said as he bowed to the Joestar heir.

Jonathan had heard about Klein from Weiss in fact Weiss mentions Klein a lot to Jonathan because he practically raised and took care of her for all if her life. In other words Klein was the father figure that Weiss ever had instead of her own.

Also Jonathan was made aware of Klien's...mood swings by Weiss but none the less he smiled and politely bowed back at the butler.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Klein Weiss told me all about you she holds you in high regards" Jonathan said.

Klein smiled "I do appreciate that holds me in high regards that actually makes me really happy now then sir Joestar why don't you come in" Klein said as he went to the side and allowed Jonathan to come in to the mansion.

"Thank you Klein" Jonathan said as he entered the Schnee home once he did Klein closed the door.

"Dinner will be ready shortly in the mean time why don't I take you to room so you two can spend time together" Klein said.

"Of course thank you Klein" Jonathan said after that Klein had lead Jonathan to Weiss room and as he was walking through the Schnee residence Jonathan could feel the dread and coldness of this place it doesn't feel very welcoming compared to his own home and it almost feels like a prison.

Jonathan frowned he not sure if he could have handle the hardships Weiss faced but she had managed to stay strong and walk down a path that was independent on what her father wanted to do and that even made Jonathan love and admire Weiss even more that's why after dinner over he was going to confess his feelings towards her.

Once Jonathan and Klein reach the door witch he assumed was Weiss room Klein had started to walk away.

"I will alert you and when dinner is ready in the meantime I will alert Master Jacques of your arrival " Klein said.

Jonathan nodded his thanks to Klein as the butler left the area Jonathan then turned towards the door and he knocked on a second or two later the door opened and Weiss looked and saw that it was Jonathan and safe to say she was really happy to see him.

"Jojo you made it!" Weiss said as she hugged Jonathan and the young Joestar looked down at Weiss and smiled.

"Of course though it seems that I arrived here a bit too early" Jonathan said jokingly as he chuckled a bit.

Weiss separated herself from Jonathan and smiled at him "I don't care I'm just glad your here well come in" Weiss said as she said that Jonathan entered the room and Weiss closed the door.

"So this is your room Weiss its quite lovely" Jonathan said as he looked around the room and Weiss walked and sat down on the bed.

"I guess I bet your room is just as impressive Jojo" Weiss said as Jomathan went right up to her.

"That's right you never seen or been into my room before I guess I will have to show you it and maybe the rest of my home" Jonathan said.

"Do you mind?" Jonathan asked as he gesture to Weiss if he could sit on her bed.

"No go right ahead" Weiss said as Jonathan sat next to her.

"So what were you doing in here anyway Weiss" Jonathan asked.

"Training for the most part I think I almost got the summoning down pack and its all thanks to you Jojo us training together has really made me stronger" Weiss said.

"I felt the same way Weiss I felt like I gotten stronger thanks to your guidance if I may can I ask you something?" Jonathan ask.

"Go ahead" Weiss said.

"Weiss I know your not happy here even you told me that why is it that you haven't starting looking for your team?" Jonathan asked.

Weiss sigh "Jojo you and I both know my father would stop me from leaving Atlas and I don't even know where they are and with the CCT down I can't contact them and ask to see where they are plus I bet they are dealing with their own issues at the moment so I want to give them their space" she said.

Jonathan frowned a bit "Weiss they are your team despite what you four are going through I bet they would be happy to see you and you guys can work everything out I know you will" Jonathan said.

"Your so much like Ruby Jojo you really have a way with words" Weiss said with a smile on her face

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jonathan said as both of them laugh a bit.

Jonathan had a point she really wanted to see her team or her sister Winter again but she has no idea where to even look for them plus there the fact that a part of her is hesitant because she really didn't want to leave Jonathan behind as Weiss had begun to love and care about the young Joestar heir a lot these past four months.

After that moment Jonathan and Weiss begun to talk more for a couple of more minutes until they heard a knock on Weiss's door. The door opened up and Klien had walked into the room and address Jonathan and Weiss.

"Pardon my intrusion , but dinner is ready" Klein said.

"Thank you Klein we will be right there" Weiss said as Klien bowed as he closed the door.

Weiss turned to look at Jonathan "well are you ready to meet my so call family" Weiss said as she use quotation signs on the word family.

"Yes hopefully things will go smoothly" Jonathan said as he sat up from the bed and he offered his hand for Weiss and Weiss smiled as she grabbed his hand and got up from her . had let go of Weiss hand much to her displeasure and he went to the side and bowed.

"Would you mind leading me to your dining room I would very much appreciate it " Jonathan said as Weiss chuckled a bit.

"Not at all the pleasure would be all mind now come along we can't keep my "brilliant" father and my "loveable" brother waiting now can we" Weiss said.

"No because that would be rude of us especially since I'm a guess" Jonathan said as he chuckled right back at Weiss.

After that both Jonathan and Weiss had both left the room and Weiss had lead Jonathan towards the Schnee family dining room and it only took hardly no time at all. When they had both arrived at the dining room witch was very impressive itself Jonathan looked and saw two figures sitting down at a large table one was a teenager who looked to be around the same age as himself so he was about sixteen. He had white hair that was neatly comb and he was wearing a blue vest a white dress shirt. Jonathan couldn't see what kind of pants he was wearing but it didn't take him long to realize that this was Weiss's younger brother Whitley.

The one that was sitting on the far end of the table Jonathan recognize all too well he has seen him in a few events but he never actually interacted with him. He was a middle age man with white hair that was slick back and he had a white mustache and far as Jonathan could tell it looked like he was wearing a baby blue suit. Jonathan knew who this man was this was Jacques Schnee Weiss father.

Jonathan looked and saw that the food was already on the table while at the same time both Jacques and Whitley took notice of Jonathan and Weiss's arrival.

"Ah so your Jonathan George's son please have a seat I hope my daughter wasn't trobluing you" Jacques said.

Weiss narrowed her eyes but Jonathan smiled as both he and Weiss had sat right next to each other across from Whitley and to the right of Jacques who was sitting at the middle of the table

"Not at all sir in fact your daughter was very helpful in keeping me company" Jonathan said he then looked turn to look at Whitley.

"You must be Whitley it is a pleasure to meet you as well" Jonathan said.

Whitley smiled but it was more of a fake smile then anything else "the pleasure is all mine Jonathan hopefully we will get along just fine" Whitley said.

Jonathan somehow doubts that but he needed to be nice to them just so he could be with Weiss "yes I hope so as well" Jonathan said.

"Now then why don't we eat we can talk a little bit later" Jacques said.

After he said that everyone had started eating their food witch looked like Salmon to Jonathan it was actually pretty good. The mood around dinner was tense to say the least nobody was exactly speaking to one another and Jonathan could sense their was no togetherness with this family at all and that was all because of Jacques and he could see how much Whitley was spoiled and how much his father influenced him just by this dinner alone Jonathan can see why Winter went to the military and why Weiss left home in the first place.

As they were almost finished Jacques spoke up as he looked at Jonathan.

"So tell me Jonathan what is it that you want to do in the future no doubt that you want to take over your fathers business eventually?" Jacques asked. Weiss looked at Jonathan as she was waiting to see how would he respond.

"Well that is one of my goals is take over my father work once I inherited the company but my other goal is to be huntsman" Jonathan said.

Whitley raised his eyebrows and Jacques narrowed his eyes a bit "a huntsman you say and may I ask why" Jacques said.

"Because I want to help people sir plain and simple and not only that I want to help to get rid of people who cause harms to others so that what happen at Beacon won't happen ever again and I have to say that in a way I look up to your daughter because of her skills as a huntress" Jonathan said as he looked at Weiss and smiled.

"Jojo" Weiss thought.

"I see well I'm afraid that Weiss won't have time to be a huntress since she going to be focusing on running the Schnee Dust Company" Jacques said.

"Why Weiss is more then capable of running the Schnee Dust Company and being huntress" Jonathan said as he narrowed her eyes.

"Because its a waste of time she should have stayed home instead of having a having a little rebellion wasting everyone time" Jacques said.

Wasting everyone time the nerve of him his daughter was risking her life fighting for the greater good and he says its a waste of time!. Weiss looked at Jonathan and she knew that if Jonathan would say anything more things could get ugly.

Weiss put her hand on Jonathan lap and Jonathan widen his eyes a bit and he knew that Weiss wanted him to stop him before he does something he regrets.

Jonathan sighed "I understand sir if you excuse its getting late I should hurry and return home thank you for the meal" Jonathan said as he stood up. Weiss stood up as well.

""Father do you mind if I escort Jonathan out" Weiss said as she held herself to not say Jonathan nickname.

"No of course not go right ahead it was a pleasure meeting you Jonathan please give your father my regards" Jacques said.

"Of course and it was nice meeting you and Whitley as well goodbye" Jonathan said as Weiss followed him.

After about a couple of minutes the duo was outside of the Schnee residence "Jojo are you alright I'm sorry about my father" Weiss started to say.

Jonathan turn to look at Weiss "no Weiss you have nothing to apologize for its just the nerve of him saying that you becoming a huntress was just a waste of time, you risking your life to help people and wanting to change your family image was a waste of time I never dislike anybody I had in my entire life!" Jonathan yelled.

"I know Jojo and thank you for defending me really but it would have been pointless to continue if you did there a chance that father might limit or worse prevent me from seeing you and that's the last thing I want" Weiss said.

Jonathan then grab Weiss's hand surprising her "Jojo" Weiss said.

"I don't care try all he wants but nothing he will say will ever keep us apart I swear it on my life as a gentleman" Jonathan said as Weiss gasp in surprise at Jonathan determination.

"Weiss I always admired you from afar especially when I saw you at the Vytal tournament and these past four months I got to know you I began to realize how strong beautiful and determine you are help people as a huntress and in restoring your family honor I couldn't help but slowly fall in love with you. Weiss you mean a lot to me and help me grow and develop as a person so would like to have the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Jonathan asked.

"Jojo" Weiss said she then smiled as she reached up and put a hand on his face.

"Jojo you are so kind brave thoughtful and such of gentleman you have given me a sense of freedom I haven't had sense Beacon. I thought you was attractive but I kept my guard up in case you were putting on a act but I can tell that wasn't the case the more I spent time with you and over time I did wanted us to be something more then close friends and well I would have to be really awful to turn somebody who spilled their heart out when I actually feel the same way" Weiss said.

"Weiss does that mean" Jonathan said.

"Yes Jojo I will be your girlfriend" Weiss said.

"Oh Weiss" Jonathan said after Jonathan said that the two of them lean their heads forward and Weiss had to almost get on her tip toes as she gave Jonathan her first kiss and it was the best kiss ever in her eyes. After a few minutes the two of them pulled apart as the limo arrived.

"Well that's my ride I guess I'll see you tomorrow Weiss" Jonathan said to his new girlfriend.

"Oh you definitely will Jojo but until then please take care if yourself" Weiss said.

"I will" Jonathan said as he went and stole Weiss's second kiss of the night after that the couple separated from each other and Jonathan had walked and went inside of the limo and once he did the limo drove off from the Schnee residence and with both Jonathan and Weiss thinking the dinner meeting wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long haha I actually gotten lazy a bit while writing this but hopefully the chapter is good. So yeah Jonathan and Weiss are a couple now and we shall see how their relationship will take off. The next chapter we are going to get to volume 4 through the present so it won't be long (hopefully) until you see Jonathan meet with the rest of the RWBY cast and their surprise with him and Weiss being a couple that will be a lot of fun when we get to that thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story. Also I think I'm going to work on the chapter for my father next just to let you guys know what I'm doing next time guys see ya.**


	4. Like Father Like Son

Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son

"Jojo its about time that I gotten to meet don't you think" George said to his son. Currently both Jonathan and George were in the dining room and they were currently having breakfast at the moment since it was about early in the morning.

"What do you mean father?" Jonathan asked George.

"Well son you have been dating for six months now and due to my busy schedule I haven't really had the chance to meet her but as you know I'm not too busy so I was thinking about having her over for dinner so I can meet her in person" George said.

Jonathan knew the reason of course his father had told them that Ironwood had came by his office and told them that their company or any other trading companies in Atlas was forbidden to trade materials like dust and other things as a precaution measure in case a war breaks out due to what happened at Beacon.

George understood this and he wasn't that concern it wasn't like the Joestar Trading Company wasn't going to bankrupt anytime soon and not only that George made sure that his employees and families were taking care of that was just the kind of man he was. George had told Jonathan that Ironwood was going to tell Jacques the same thing and he told his son knowing Jacques he wouldn't be happy at all due to how power hungry he is and how much he loves making money.

It has six months since Jonathan and Weiss had started dating and Jonathan was really was the luckiest guy in the world to be dating such a wonderful woman such as Weiss. They had done everything they could as a couple going out to a couple of places and doing activtes that the others liked for Jonathan it was the best six months of his life however. Jonathan has been limited to seeing Weiss and he has a pretty good idea why. But luckily today was when Weiss and him do their daily training so he could talk about how his father invited her for dinner.

"That's an excellent. Idea father after we are done training I'm going to ask Weiss if she can stay for dinner so she can meet you" Jonathan said.

"Thank you Jojo" George said.

After that moment the two men had finished their breakfast and both of them had went on with their day with George saying he still had some business he had to take care of at the company but he promised he will be back by tonight. While Jonathan was getting ready for his training with Weiss.

It was only a couple of hours later that Weiss arrived and Johnthan was really happy to see his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe Weiss was his girlfriend at times but despite that he didn't take her nor their relationship for granted. All Jonathan wanted to do was to make Weiss happy and he felt in his mind he done a great job so far despite the drama that's going on with her.

Once Weiss arrived Jonathan and Weiss had started their training well it was more for Jonathan then it was Weiss. For the past couple of hours Weiss was teaching Jonathan a couple of her sword techniques it was tough no doubt about and to Jonathan his girlfriend was w strict teacher but it wasn't so bad because Jonathan was a willing Weiss her boyfriend was one of the hardest workers she ever seen he just has that firey desire to get stronger and be the best huntsman he can be and it was one of the reasons she loved him.

Weiss was currently watching Jonathan thrusting luck and pluck at a fast and rapid pace and Weiss nodded her head in approval.

"Alright Jojo that's enough" Weiss said to her boyfriend.

Jonathan stopped as he looked at the white hair girl and smiled at her "so how did I do?" he asked.

"You still need to straighten your strange and relax more you can't be too tense or else your movements are going to be sloppy" Weiss said.

"I see' Jonathan said as Weiss went her to her boyfriend and placed her hand towards his face "but besides that you did great jojo your improving and getting stronger each time we trained together" Weiss said.

Jonathan had grabbed Weiss hand and kissed it witch caused the Schnee heiress to blush a bit.

"Why don't we call it a day then there something I wanted to talk to you about" Jonathan said.

"Sure Jojo what did you want to talk about?" Weiss asked.

"First let me put luck and pluck up and we sit down and talk about it" Jonathan said.

After Jonathan had put up luck and pluck and sat it down Jonathan and Weiss sat down next to each other on the bench with Danny laying down on front of them. Currently Weiss was currently leaning on to Jonathan with Jonathan holding on her waist. When Weiss held on well when every time she held onto Jonatham she could feel just how strong and muscular he is body wise and while Weiss isn't a perverted then her old teammates Blake and Yang even Weiss would admit that Jonathan is well a ten and beyond body wise.

Not only that but whenever Weiss be like this with Jonathan she always feel a bit warm and safe around him like everything was going to be alright.

Weiss then looked up at her boyfriend "so what is it that you wanted to talk about Jojo?" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

Jonathan looked at her and smiled "well Weiss since we were dating you never actually had a chance to meet my father since he was always working but due to some recent events my father will now have more free time on his hands so he was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner" Jonathan said.

"Really?" Weiss asked and Jonathan nodded.

"Well its true I never really actually met and spoken to your father before Jojo but my father he probably going to be upset that I'm not home during that time" Weiss said.

"So what Weiss this is your life your father doesn't control you or your actions why your already practically stronger then him anyway..you need to things that will make you happy" Jonathan said.

Weiss smiled "thank you Jojo that really means a lot and I'll take you up on that offer I can't wait to meet your father" she said.

"Excellent now then since we have a couple of hours until father gets back is there anything you would like to do" Jonathan asked his girlfriend.

"Well can we just go into your room and just relax in there...we could just cuddle together on your bed" Weiss said as she blushed a bit.

Jonathan chuckled it was really cute to see Weiss get all flustered and nervous like that compared to her usual self it was actually really cute.

Jonathan leaned forward and gave Weiss a peck on her lips and smiled at her "of course my snow angel" Jonathan said as he separated himself from Weiss and stood up from the bench and offered her his hand.

"Shall we?" Jonathan said causing Weiss to smile "yes we shall" Weiss said as she grabbed Jonathan hand and stood up from the bench.

Once they stood up Jonathan had grabbed luck and pluck with one hand was holding on to Weiss with his other and after he Weiss and Danny have left the backyard area and went into Jonathan room once they got into Jonathan room Weiss had currently sat down on his bed while Jonathan went to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"I'll be right back Weiss let me just change out of my combat clothes" Jonathan said.

"Ok jojo take your time" Weiss said as Jonathan went into the bathroom to change.

After about a few minutes Jonathan had came out of the bathroom he was just wearing a simple white dress shirt and grey pants he then went towards his bed and lied down and Weiss laid down and snuggled next to the Joestar heir.

"Feeling comfortable?" Jonathan asked as he turned his head to face his girlfriend.

"Yes though I kind of wish I wasn't wearing this dress to fit the mood more" Weiss said.

Jonathan chuckled "you don't have to worry about that Weiss I couldn't care what you where as long as we are together lets just enjoy this moment we are having right now" he said.

"Your right Jojo" Weiss said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

After that the two had just talked as they cuddled but over time both had really fallen asleep together and both have slept for hours until night time had came somebody had knocked on Jonathan door causing the blue hair youth to slowly open his then sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in" Jonathan said as he said that the door opened and one of the bulters appeared.

"Pardon the intrusion master Jonathan but I'm just here to inform you that your father have just made it back home and that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" the bulter said.

"Thank you we will be right down" Jonathan said as he gave the bulter a smile.

The butler smiled and nodded and he closed the door and as he did Weiss groaned as she slowly started to open her eyes.

"Hmmm Jojo?" Weiss said as she slowly looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh Weiss your awake" Jonathan said.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked as Jonathan got out of the and Weiss rose up and rubbed her eyes

"My father just made it home and dinner is going to be ready in a couple of minutes" Jonathan said

"Wait really oh gosh now I need to straighten myself up I don't want to leave a bad impression on your father" Weiss said as she gotten up from the bed and tried to straighten out her dress as best as she grab a brush from Jonathan drawer and she started to straighten out her ponytail.

"Weiss everything is going to be fine I'm sure my father will like you very much" Jonathan said.

"Even if he does that's no excuse to not look my best when meeting someone important and that happens to be my boyfriend father" Weiss said once she was finished with her hair she put the brush back on the drawer.

"I suppose you have a point" Jonathan said.

"Now then what should we do now Jojo?" Weiss asked.

"We should just wait a bit until dinner ready and we can go down to the dining room" Jonathan said.

"Alright then" Weiss said and so for about twenty minutes Jonathan and Weiss had waited until it was time for them to head towards the dining room where dinner will be served at.

Jonathan had lead Weiss to the dining room and to Weiss it was almost or just as big as the dining room back at the Schnee manor and Weiss looked at the food on the table it looked like they were cook roasted beef and they also had a bowl of salad to go along with the beef and three plates.

"It looks like father hasn't made it yet" Jonathan said.

"What are you talking about Jojo I'm right behind you" both Jonathan and Weiss turned and both saw that George was right behind them.

"Oh father your here I take it you just got here as well" Jonathan asked his father as he walked up to them.

"Yes I just arrived a little bit after you two did" George said as he looked towards Weiss and gave her a small smile.

"You must be Weiss Schnee its a pleasure to meet you my dear I hope my son hasn't put through a lot of troblue" George said as he held out his hand for Weiss.

Weiss smiled as she looked at George she can tell that Jonathan did indeed gotten his good looks from him but not only his looks but his kindness as well.

Weiss took George hand and took it "Its a pleasure to meet you as well sir Jo-Jonathan has been nothing but the perfect gentleman towards me and and has treated me with nothing but kindness and respect" Weiss said she wasn't sure if calling Jonathan by his nickname would be apporitate towards his father but it still felt wield since she rarely calls Jonathan by his real name ever since they met each other.

"Its fine dear I call him Jojo too it was actually my wife that came up with the name a couple of weeks after he was born" George said.

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Yes she and so the name pretty much stuck by with Jonathan and he pretty much told everyone that became friends to call him Jojo" George said.

"Wow that's actually amazing" Weiss said.

"Yes I feel like people calling me Jojo I feel like I'm honoring my mother" Jonathan said.

"I see that's very sweet of you Jojo" Weiss said with a smile she doubt she would do the same for her mother since she cares more about a bottle of wine then her daughter these days.

"Well that's enough of that you must be starving Weiss come lets eat before the dinner gets cold" George said as he walked toward the table and he sat down on one side and Jonathan and Weiss had sat on the other side.

The three of them had begun to fix their food and once they they had started eating and for Weiss she felt more comfortable then she has ever been at home both Jonathan and George made her feel right at home and they talked about all kinds of things that made dinner meeting all the more lively she wished she could probably stay here instead with her family but she didn't really want to cause trouble and be a burden to her boyfriend and his father.

After about a thirty minutes everyone has finished their food and Weiss had wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner the food was great and I even enjoyed our conversations as well" Weiss said.

"Anytime dear you are welcome here at anytime and please keep tell me if my son has done anything wrong so that I can give him a lesson on being a proper gentleman" George said.

"Father" Jonathan said as he groaned a bit while Weiss chuckled a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind sir...well its getting late I should probably should be getting home who knows what my father will do" Weiss said as she stood up from her chair and Jonathan and George did the same.

"Well then Jojo and I will see you off but are you sure that you wouldn't like to stay the night with us we have plenty of room?" George said.

"I appreciate that sir but I will have to refuse but I might take you up on that offer one day" Weiss said.

"I understand" George said after that Jonathan George and Weiss had went outside of the mansion and Weiss had called in her limo she was riding in to take her home but not before she can say one final goodbye to her boyfriend and father.

"It was really nice to meet you please take care of yourself and if your father gives you any trouble just let me know and tell him I was the one that made you stay late" George said.

"Thank you sir" Weiss said.

Jonathan then went up to the white haired Schnee "take care Weiss hopefully I'll be able to see you tomorrow" Jonathan said.

"Yes you will you still need a lot of training after all" Weiss said as the two chuckled a bit.

"Be strong Weiss if anything happens don't hesitate to come here"Jonathan said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you Jojo but I promise you I'll be fine" Weiss said after she said that the couple hugged each for a moment.

After that Weiss then got into the limo and once she did the limo had drove off and left the area with Jonathan and George watching in the distance.

"You found a great woman Jojo" George said as Jonathan turned to look at him.

"So do you approve?" Jonathan asked his father.

""Yes she has my blessing Weiss is a remarkable young woman who decided she wanted to follow her own path in life and simply following a path her father laid out for her I truly hope she can take her company back from him one day I would love to work with her instead of him but not only that but I could tell you two really love and care for each other it would be foolish to take that away from you" George said.

"Thank you father that really means a lot" Jonathan said.

"Your my son Jojo even if there are some things we may not agree with you know I will support you in any way I can we should hurry back inside now" George said as he started to head back in the house.

Jonathan looked at his father and smiled and then he looked at the night sky things couldn't really have gone any better his father had accepted the relationship between Weiss and himself. Things were really looking up and he can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring. After that Jonathan had went back inside as well looking forward to what the future will bring next.


	5. Standing for What's Right

Chapter 5: Standing for What's Right

"He going to hold what" Jonathan said to his father Jonathan had just came back from his daily training at the training room and he was doing meditation as well so he could harness his ham on more.

When he was finished training Rebecca had came up to him and she told him that his father had requested him to come to his office because he wanted to discuss something with a nod of thanks to Rebecca Jonathan had went into his father office and once he got to his father office George had told him some insane amount of news.

"Yes apparently Jacques is holding a concert charity event apparently for the fall of beacon" George said.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes he doubt that Jacques would do this out of the goodness in his heart.

"I would say that would be great news father but I would doubt that man would do this just because he would care about the victims of Beacon" Jonathan said.

"No you are correct Jojo I'm sure you know by now that our company and other companies are forbidden to trade items such as dust as a precaution measure in case like what happen to Beacon or a war breaks out" George said.

"Yes I am aware father since you did told me about" Jonathan said.

"Yes well and it appears that general Ironwood must have told Jacques the same news and no doubt he wasn't happy about it" George said.

"So he using what at Beacon just because he wanted to make some money and fill his own pockets how disgusting!" Jonathan said said as he clinch both his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I wouldn't put it past against him Jojo that man only cares about himself and is inconsiderate of other people feelings honestly I have no idea why Willow Schnee married such a horrible man such as him" George said as he sighed a bit.

That was the name of Weiss's mother if Jonathan remember she rarely shows up to any events if was as if she closed herself off from the world for some reason. He would ask Weiss about her mother but he didn't want to bring up any bad memories on such a touchy subject since Weiss didn't really like to talk about her family expect for her sister Winter who Johnthan knows Weiss looks up to and respects a lot.

"If he performing a concert then that means somebody has to sing..." Jonathan said as he realized who might sign.

"What is it Jojo?" George asked her son.

"Its possible no its most likely he going to force Weiss to perform" Jonathan said.

"I see that does make a lot of sense" George said as he saw that Jonathan was about to walk off.

"Jojo where are you going?" George asked his son.

"I'm sorry father but I'm going to give that sorry excuse of a father a piece of my mind for using Weiss and for the victims that were effected a piece of my mind!" Jonathan said.

"No Jojo!' George said as Jonathan flinched as he turned back to look at his father.

George had stern expression on his face but his expression soften up as he looked at his one and only son.

"I understand how you feel but just charging to the Schnee manor would be very reckless and who knows what type of security they have you need to have more patience at least until the charity event can you do that for me son?" George asked Jonathan.

As much as Jonathan wanted to go after Jacques he knew doing so would be foolish and he could get in a lot of trouble and not just him but his father as well and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause trouble for his father.

"I understand father" Jonathan said.

"Good you may go Jojo remember try to be patient these past few weeks and try to contact Weiss and see if she alright" George said.

Jonathan smiled at his father "yes sir" Jonathan said as he left the room.

Unfortunately for Jonathan for the past couple of weeks he had tried contacting Weiss but he didn't any response and whenever he did he did they said that she was unavailable because she was practicing for the charity event. The more days that have passed the more that Jonathan was getting angrier by the minute.

He was keeping Weiss forcing her to practice all because of his own selfishness and there no doubt that he didn't even ask for Weiss opinion on the matter or if that she wanted to sign in the first place. But Jonathan had remained calm for his father sake and during that time he kept on trading channeling his frustration through his training and trying to get better as a huntsman.

All in all Jonathan had remain calmed and he hasn't let anger cloud his judgement but it all depends on how well this charity event goes but for the most part Jonathan just wanted to see Weiss again as each day went by he missed his girlfriend more and more and he really hope she was doing alright. Jonathan just hope Weiss can endure her hardships just a little longer until the charity event and by god nothing was going to stop him from him seeing and being with the woman he loves.

We timeskip to the night of the party Jonathan was currently wearing a black suit and he was currently waiting for his father who was getting ready..Jonathan was a bit excited he was finally going to go see Weiss after a few weeks and even though he hates that her father is forcing her to sing Jonathan is looking forward to hearing her sing.

After about a couple of minutes George had arrived to greet his son the older Joestar was wearing a light blue suit with a red tie.

"Well Jojo I'm ready are you ready to go?" George asked his son.

"Yes father I'm ready" Jonathan said.

George nodded and he and Jonathan had left the manor and at the front of the manor was a black limo and the driver had opened the door of the back of the limo for George and Jonathan to get father and son duo then went inside of the black limo. The driver then closed the door and he went into the front of the limo and opened the door to the driver the driver got into the limo he closed the door and got into the driver seat.

After that the limo drove off and left the Joestar home and was making its way towards the Schnee manor. It didn't take long for Jonathan and George to arrive at the Schnee manor and when they arrived they did see a bunch of cars witch mean that it would be a good crowd tonight. George and Jonathan both gotten out of the limo.

"It seems that we are going to have a good crowd tonight Jojo" George said.

"Indeed this is one of the few times I can hear Weiss sing on stage I just wish the circumstances was different" Jonathan said.

"I know but Jojo try to focus on the bright side at least your going to see Weiss again" George said.

Jonathan turned to his father and smiled "your right father lets keep go" Jonathan said as he and George had to walk towards the opera house which wasn't too far from the Schnne Manor so George and Jonathan didn't have walk far.

Once they got into the opera house both Jonathan and George sat in the middle section at the bottom so they weren't too far back nor they were at the front. Their were whispers among the crowd for a few minutes until the announcer said.

"Ladies and Gentleman Weiss Schnee" Jonathan then saw the curtains rise up on the stage and on the stage was Weiss herself and she looked as beautiful as ever she was wearing her blue dress and when she opened her eyes Jonathan noticed the sad expression on her face and she looked at the crowd and Weiss looked ahead and she saw Jonathan and he was hard to miss due to how big he was.

Jonathan smiled and he gave a wave at Weiss almost as if he was telling her that he was here now and everything was going to be alright now. Weiss smiled as she was happy that her boyfriend was here and it was at that moment she didn't pay the auidance any mind at all she was just focusing on Jonathan as if she was only singing to him and he was the only one on the opera house.

Weiss then took a deep breath and than she started singing and for Jonathan she had the voice of a pure angel. Jonathan couldn't believe he has someone that was so kind dedicated beautiful and talented in many areas as his girlfriend. Jonathan knew from the beginning that he would do anything for Weiss and would go to hell and back for her if he could that was how much Jonathan loved the Schnee heiress.

Weiss had sung a few songs and the concert lasted for about a hour once she was finished every clapped and cheered but the most important clap and cheer came from Jonathan who stood up and clapped as he was amazed at his girlfriend brilliant performance.

After that the curtains have closed and everyone was leaving and was heading straight towards the manor and everyone has gathered towards a large room like area where they were selling all sorts of paintings and other items.

"Jojo I'm probably going to go over and talk and mingle with some people would you like to come" George asked his son.

""You go right ahead father I'll probably meet up with you right when we are about to leave" Jonathan said.

George nodded "very well I'll see you a little bit later Jojo" George said as he left Jonathan alone.

Jonathan sighed as he looked around for Weiss and he saw and noticed she was with her father and brother while her father was talking to a couple of people. Weiss looked around for a bit and that's when she saw Jonathan and smiled and Jonathan smiled back he then looked at the Beacon painting and Jonathan had motion for Weiss to meet him over there and the Schnee heiress nodded.

Jonathan then went towards the Beacon painting and he looked at it really was a great painting of the school before the fall he actually was considering going to Beacon for a bit before deciding that whenever the school opened back up he would go to Atlas academy..

"It's a beautiful painting isn't it" Jonathan looked and saw that Weiss was walking until she was next to him.

They both looked at each other and smiled "indeed it is I say the artist gotten every last detail of Beacon down but you would be a better judge than I can because you actually went to Beacon" Jonathan said.

Weiss looked at the painting again "yes...he did a great job with the painting that is exactly how Beacon looked like from every last detail" Weiss said.

"I can tell Weiss you still feel responsible at what happen at Beacon and you miss your team you much rather spend time with them than rather being here with these...people" Jonathan said.

"Am I that obvious to read Jojo" Weiss said as she closed her eyes but Jonathan grab her hand and held it up causing Weiss to look at her boyfriend.

"I be a pretty bad boyfriend of I didn't notice how sad my girlfriend is" Jonathan said as he chuckled before be continued.

"Weiss its natural you feel this way you miss the times where you were at your happiest and a part of you wants to leave and try to stop the people that caused the fall because your a huntress that's what you do their is no shame in that and if possible if you really want to leave Atlas and find your team I'm sure we can find way to do that and I would come with you no questions asked" Jonathan said.

"Would you really do that for me Jojo?" Weiss asked her boyfriend she didn't really want to have her boyfriend get in trouble because of her.

Jonathan merely responded by kissing the palm of her hand causing Weiss to blush a bit.

"I would do anything for you Weiss...by the way you were brilliant tonight I actually hate that your father forced you perform under these circustances because of his greed" Jonathan said causing Weiss to gasp because Jonathan was speaking loudly about her father.

"Thank you Jojo actually when I saw you I calmed down a bit and felt relieved and happy because I was just imagining that it was you I was signing too I hope the performance was up to your standards" Weiss said as she smiled warmly at the Joestar..

"It was and more you have a voice of a angel Weiss no why don't we" Jonathan started to say when they heard a voice and what they said caused the couple to both loose their cool.

"It doesn't come as a surprise what happened to Vale it was a long time coming if you ask me" the blond haired woman said as Weiss and Jonathan looked at the woman.

"Honey" the husband sad trying to stop his wife for speaking.

"What you said the same thing last night if their so arrogant if they can get by without a proper kingdom defense then I say good riddance" the woman said.

"SHUT UP!" both Weiss and Jonathan said as everyone turned to the couple.

"Weiss" Jacques said.

"Jojo" George said as he looked at his son.

"You have idea how much the huntress and huntsmsn give up their lives to people they protect!" Jonathan said.

"Excuse me?" the woman said as she looked at Jonathan.

"All you people care about his your hair your money your stupid problems that don't mean anything" Weiss said as Jacques went and grabbed Weiss arm.

"Weiss that's enough" Jacques said as he grabbed Weiss arm.

"Let go of me" Weiss said before Jacques said anything more he felt his arm being pulled and he felt a harsh pain in his wrist.

"Argh!" Jacques said as he looked behind him and he saw Jonathan grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of her" Jonathan said "Jojo!" George said.

"Unhand me this instance boy" Jacques said.

"Not until you let go of her for once would you stop being selfish and hear what your daughter as to ssy!" Jonathan said as he crushed Jacques wrist more causing the man to scream in pain.

""AHHHHHHH security somebody get this brat off of me" Jacques said as he fell down to one knee causing Weiss to release from her father grip.

"Jojo let go of him!" George said as Jonathan let go of Jacques and glared at him as security arrived.

"No need Weiss and I will see ourselves out lets go Weiss" Jonathan said as he started to leave.

"Your not going anywhere with my daughter you stupid brat she staying here" Jacques said as he slowly got up.

"Weiss is eighteen years old you don't own her she can make her own decisions and her own choices she doesn't have to with your abuse and oppression any longer I'm tired of the ignorance of this place and I'm tired of you not respecting your daughters wishes and forcing her to do what you want let her live her life!" Jonathan yelled causing Weiss to gasp and she was near on tears.

"Jojo" Weiss said she didn't realize that her boyfriend would stand up and defend her like that it really shows that Jonathan really loved and cared about her she was speechless actually.

"Weiss" Jacques said as he looked at his daughter before Weiss took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"No father Jojo is right I'm tried of you forcing me to do what you want I'm going to live my live the way that I want and there nothing you can do and say about it" Weiss said as she started to turn her back.

"Weiss if you leave you will no longer be next in line and your brother Whitley would be next in line" Jacques said.

Weiss hesitate a bit before saying "that's fine one day I will take back the company and make things right I'm going to fix the mistakes you made and make the Schnee Dust Company better than you ever did lets go Jojo we are leaving" Weiss said as she started to leave the area with Jonathan but she stopped for a moment.

"Oh by the way Jojo or as you know as Jonathan Joestar the son of the man you don't like very much he my boyfriend has been for the six months or so goodbye father" Weiss said as she left the party with Jonathan.

George sighed while he was proud that his son stood up for Weiss and Vale he kind of wish he went about it in a different manner at the very least he was proud of his son for standing up for what he believed in he truly has grown into a fine man. George had slowly started to leave the area as well as he went after his son and Weiss.

"Ironwood why didn't you do anything!" Jacques said as he looked at Ironwood who took a big gulp of his drink.

"Because those two were actually making a lot of sense around here thanks for the party Jacques" Ironwood said as he put the glass down and left the area causing Jacques to his wrist and growl in frustration as be was hulimated in his own house. But for Jonathan and Weiss they had taken the first step and what would the couple do now is anybody guess expect for them.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated yet I was on a cruise last week and just taking it easy so I didn't do any writing but I'm back lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as of right now Weiss is staying with the Joestars until they head for Mistral so we are moving on pretty nicely if I say so myself. Now then I am actually thinking before Jonathan and Weiss leave I might have her in her volume seven outfit instead of her volume 4-6 outfit because with her volume seven outfit she dressed more like a huntress compared to her volume 4-6 outfit let me know what you guys think about that. As for Jonathan do you guys have any ideas for a volume 7 outfit for himself im all ears. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	6. Moving Forward

Chapter 6: Moving Forward

The drive back home was tense and quite if Jonathan could describe it and their is a reason for it. Not too long ago he and Weiss had pretty much stood up to Weiss father and the rest of those people back at the charity event and not only that Weiss had the courage to walk out on her own father with Jonathan.

Now Weiss is no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and her father practically disowned her and for now Weiss would be staying with Jonathan and his father for now. Jonathan looked at his girlfriend and he noticed that she had a mostly blank look on her face. No doubt that she dealing with all kinds of emotions right now and Jonathan wanted to reach out to Weiss so bad but he figure now wasn't the best time to try to talk to her.

A few minutes later it wasn't long until Jonathan George and Weiss made it inside the Joestar manor and Jonathan and Weiss turned around and looked at George no doubt that the older Joestar would want to speak to them about what just happen at the concert charity event. George sighed a bit.

"Jojo that wasn't what I wanted you to handle that you shouldn't have let your anger cloud your judgement like that" George said to his son.

"I understand father and I apologize but I couldn't stand them talking about Vale and I couldn't let Jacques treat Weiss like that" Jonathan said.

"Sir I would like to apologize as well..I didn't mean to dragged you or Jojo into my problems with my family...now their a chance that my father might not do business with you again you could" Weiss started to say but George held up his hand stopping Weiss from continuing.

"There isn't really need to apologize while I don't approve of Jojo actions it was his choice to stand up and defend you and the people who risked their lives at Beacon and I couldn't be anymore proud of him for sticking up to what he believed in" George said.

"Father" Jonathan said.

"Also Weiss you must not be worried even due to recent events we will be fine as of right now since that man practically kicked you out of your own home you can stay here as long as you want and our maids will give you the necessary clothes and will show you to where you be sleeping at" George said to Weiss with a smile on his face.

Weiss was nearly in tears she just got kicked out of her home and was no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and her boyfriend father had just allowed her to stay in his home showing how considerate he was.

Weiss wiped her eyes "thank you sir you I'm so greatful I promise I will repay you somehow" Weiss said.

"Oh dear you don't owe me anything I'm doing this because I want to however if could please look after Jojo in case he gets into any trouble or danger" George said.

"You don't have to worry about that I promise I will look after Jojo and protect him" Weiss said causing Jonathan to smile at his girlfriend resolve.

"I'm glad to hear that Weiss now then its has been a long night why don't we all try to get to sleep" George said as a few maids came into the room.

George then turned to look at the maids "please show Weiss where one of the guest room is upstairs and prepare fetch her a nightgown and other clothes as well" George said to the maids.

"Understood sir Joestar" the maids said.

After that everybody had went upstairs and went towards their own rooms expect for Jonathan because he wanted to walk with Weiss and bid her goodnight before he heads to his room and get some sleep as well. Once Jonathan and Weiss made it to the guess room the maids have left in order to get some clothes for Weiss.

"Jojo I don't really know what to say these pass few hours has been eventful to say the least" Weiss said.

Jonathan had lightly touched Weiss's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Weiss I know things have been difficult and trust me everything will get better soon enough and besides that your free you can finally make your decisions your not held down by your father any longer" Jonathan said.

Weiss gave Jonathan a soft smile thankful that her boyfriend gave her those soothing words of encourgement.

"Thanks Jojo I really don't know what I would do without you your my knight and shining armor" Weiss said as she held on to Jonathan hand causing the large teen to chuckle a bit.

"Oh really if I'm the knight then that must mean your my princess who I just rescued and eventually fell in love with and we get married" Jonathan said causing Weiss to giggle.

"I susspose so you did save me and...I wouldn't actually mind if we did get married Jojo" Weiss said as she blushed a bit.

"I feel the same way Weiss I really do and I hope that eventually that day will come soon but not until this entire mess is over with and I have a plan" Jonathan said as he had a determined look in his Weiss and Weiss know that look all too well she seen the same look from Ruby when she was determined to do something and nothing was going to stop her.

"Jojo just what are you planning exactly?" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

Jonathan smiled at Weiss "don't worry I'll tell you about it tomorrow for now we should try to get some sleep like father suggested" Jonathan said.

Weiss sighed a bit "I suppose your right" she said she then did something uncharacteristic that would make Yang proud if she was here. She then got closer to Jonathan grabbed him by the neck and pulled into a kiss which shocked Jonathan a bit because Weiss was usually never this bold before.

It wasn't long until Jonathan kissed her back the two were in that position for a moment until Jonathan slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow that was...intense" Jonathan said.

"Well consider it as thanks for saving me and being the best boyfriend ever goodnight Jojo I'll see you in the morning" Weiss said.

Jonathan nodded "goodnight Weiss sweet dreams" Jonathan said after that the blue haired youth turned around and headed straight towards his room while Weiss merely watched him for a moment until she heard some footsteps behind her and she turned around and saw the two maids who was carrying some outfits.

"Pardon us but these are the outfits that master George sent us to give them to you" one of the maids said.

Weiss nodded "of course and thank you for that" she said.

Weiss then went inside the guest room and it was pretty big it had a large bed a closet and some dressers as well they even had a bathroom in the guest room as well.

"Just put the clothes on top of the dresser" Weiss told the maids and the maids did what they told and looked at Weiss.

"Is there anything you need ma'am?" one of the maids asked.

"No that will be all thank you so much for helping me" Weiss said to the maids who bowed in response.

"Its our pleasure we hope you have a great night" one of the maids said after that they turned around and left the room leaving Weiss alone in the guest room.

Weiss sighed a bit she then went towards the dresser and looked at the clothes she revived from the maids she then looked and saw a white nightgown and she chose to wear that to bed. Weiss then undid her hair loosen it from the side pony tail she wore and letting her hair slide freely always down towards her back and near the ground she really did let her hair grow in the past year or so she could cut it a little short in the future but as of right now she doesn't have any plans to cut it.

She then went into the bathroom in the guest room and turned on the shower and took off her dress and once she did she took a nice relaxing shower for a couple of minutes. Once she got out of the shower she had set her blue dress she wore to the side and started to dry herself off

Once Weiss did that she began to put on her white nightgown and left the bathroom. Weiss had set her dress on the dresser and she simply went under the covers on the bed and begun to think everything that just happened recently and she had a small smile on her face as if she was finally at peace after that Weiss simply closed her eyes finally having a good night sleep in the first time in ages.

It wasn't until hours later and way early in the morning that Weiss slowly opened her eyes she then sat up and then began to stretch before yawning again.

"I must say its been forever since I had a goodnight sleep" Weiss said she then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Weiss said to the person who was knocking on the door.

Opening the door was Rebecca and Weiss saw that she was a dog faunus and she smiled a bit that George doesn't discrimante against faunus and he was more then happy to have them work under him.

"Good morning I'm just here to inform you that breakfast will be ready soon" Rebecca said.

"Ok thank you um" Weiss said as she didn't really know Rebecca name.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am my name is Rebecca at your service" Rebecca said as he gave a bow towards Weiss.

"Thank you Rebecca and I'll be right down I just need to get ready first" Weiss said.

"Of course Ms Schnee I guess I will let you get ready" Rebecca said as she left and closed the door.

Weiss had a small smile on her face "well she seems nice" Weiss thought not wanting to stay in bed longer she got up from the bed and looked at the clothes she had received and looked at the different clothes she could wear for today.

Weiss then chose and outfit and once she did she set it to the side and she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she did Weiss had gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself around the towel and left the bathroom. Once she was outside Weiss discarded the towel around her body and put on her dress.

Weiss decided to wear a white like dress with a white slash similar to the blue dress she usually wears at home. Once she did that she then tied her hair around in her usual side pony tail by looking into mirror on the dresser.

"You know its been sometime since I'm worn all white not since Beacon" Weiss said as she had a sad look on her face.

She probably didn't wear white because it brought back the painful memories of what happened at Beacon her time over there was one of the best times she ever had and it was all taken away due to some outside force.

Weiss shook her head thinking about the past wouldn't do her any good for right now she should just head down stairs and greet Jonathan and George and get some fixing herself up a bit Weiss went downstairs to the dining room to meet with Jonathan and George.

Since Weiss knew where the dining room was it didn't take long for her to get there and when she did she already saw Jonathan and George. Jonathan was simply wearing a white dress shirt and a blue vest over it while he was wearing black pants and from what Weiss could tell George was wearing blue suit and blue tie. Both of the Joestar men saw Weiss walk into the dining room and Weiss noticed that three plates of food sitting on the table.

"Hey Weiss good morning" Jonathan said to his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well" George asked as Weiss took her seat next to Jonathan.

"Good morning Jojo and yes I did sleep well thank you" Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"That's very good to hear my dear now then now that your here why don't we start eating" George said as he Jonathan and Weiss started eating their breakfast which was eggs bacon french toast sausage and two stacks of pancakes.

While they were eating George had asked Jonathan and Weiss some questions.

"So what are you two going to do today" George asked.

"I was actually hoping Weiss would instruct me today on my swordsmsnship after we eat" Jonathan said.

"Sure its a shame I don't have Myrtneaster with me" Weiss sadly said.

"Don't worry Weiss we will get your weapon back we just can't do our spars today" Jonathan said

"I see well Ironwood is coming over soon I'm not exactly sure what he wants but it sounded serious" George said as Jonathan and Weiss looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"You two don't have to worry I will fill you in after I finished talking with him" George said.

Jonathan nodded "all right father I'll leave it to you" he said.

After that Jonathan George and Weiss finished their breakfasts and once they did they went on their separate ways with Jonathan and Weiss going to Jonathan room and getting the passion and getting luck and pluck from his room. He then changed out of his vest and white dress shirt and simply put on a white t shirt. Once he did that he Weiss along with Danny and went out into the court yard to train.

Weiss has intrusteced Jonathan on his swordsmanship and has been doing it for the last three hours and Weiss was impressed Jonathan is improving very quickly and it was astounding really everything he makes a mistake he works hard to try to fix it. He was slowing mastering everything Weiss was teaching him it was scary actually. Weiss said it before but her boyfriend is going to be a monster as a huntsman especially when he reaches his prime.

"Good Jojo that was excellent" Weiss said as Jonathan did one last thirst with his sword he then sighed a bit and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I believe this would be good time to stop for today wouldn't you agree Weiss" Jonathan turned to look at his girlfriend and smile.

"Of course Jojo" Weiss said.

Jonathan put up luck and pluck along with the passion and he and Weiss had sat down on the two didn't say anything at first until. Weiss started to say something to her boyfriend.

"Jojo you told me you had a plan what did you exactly mean by that?" Weiss asked.

Jonathan sighed but he turned to look at Weiss.

"I'm know your aware about the fall of beacon obvisouly" Jonathan said.

"Yes but what's your point Jojo" Weiss asked.

"I'm saying what if its not Beacon what whoever attacked Beacon is going to attack the other schools as well" Jonathan said.

"Your saying that they would attack the other schools as well?" Weiss asked.

"Yes as of right now Beacon as fallen which means that Haven Shade and Atlas haven't been attacked yet which means that the enemy and the white fang who is working for them are going to try attacking those areas next" Jonathan said.

"That makes sense Jojo if they attacked Beacon there no doubt they would attack the other schools as well especially with CCT down" Weiss said.

"Exactly and here my plan I trust that Ironwood and the Atlas military will be alright for the moment in protecting the academy and with the conditions in Vacuo they are probably going to attack them last" Jonathan said.

"So your saying they are going to attack Haven next" Weiss replied.

"Exactly and my plan is that we take a plane to Mistral and warn the school of a potential attack by the white fang and the people they are working with and hopefully stop them so they can hurt and kill any one else it also gives you a chance to see your team again" Jonathan said.

"Jojo that is a big plan you been thinking about this for some time haven't you?" Weiss asked.

"I have" Jonathan replied.

"I see you were thinking about my own needs you want to reunite my team together while also trying to stop the guys that caused the fall of beacon from hurting and killing everybody else incredible Jojo you always put others before yourself" Weiss said with a smile.

"But isn't that what a huntsman is about putting others before yourself after all our job is to protect and save many lives as possible" Jonathan said causing Weiss to giggle because that statement reminded her about her mission with Oobleck and them stopping Torchwhick and the white fang.

"Yes you are right sorry you reminded me back then when I was on a mission on my team where I learned what it means to be a huntress you know Yang Blake and I didn't get it but Ruby did but that's because you two are alike in wanting to save everyone from danger" Weiss said.

"I see you told me a lot about Ruby I can't wait to meet her soon if she at Mistral as well" Jonathan said.

"But Jojo how in the world are we going to get to Haven and when are we going?" Weiss asked.

"Tonight if possible father has some connections to the airports here in Atlas he could hire a pilot and they could take us to Mistral and also we can try to get your weapons as well we should go talk to father right away but what do you think Weiss" Jonathan asked the former heiress.

"I think that's a great idea Jojo dangerous and maybe foolish but it's a good idea anything to get out of Atlas and be with my team again I will miss your father and Klien but I'm glad your coming with me" Weiss said as she held Jonathan hand.

"I feel the same way Weiss" Jonathan said as the two stood up while they were still holding hands and Danny woke up and sat up as well.

"Come on father should probably still be in office downstairs" Jonathan said he then grabbed luck and pluck and strapped it on his back and he had each of his shot gauntlets on his wrist. After that he and Weiss made their way towards George office.

.Once the duo made it towards the front door of the office Jonathan knocked on the door.

"Yes" George called out.

"Father its Weiss and I may we come in" Jonathan said to his father..

"Yes you two can come in" George said.

Jonathan opened the door and he and Weiss went inside the office and it was pretty big Weiss had to admit it was probably just as big as her father office. When they got inside the office both Jonathan and Weiss looked and saw that George had a bit of trouble expression on his face.

"Father you seemed troblued is something wrong?" Jonathan asked his father.

"Yes Jojo I just talked with general Ironwood he was just here over an hour ago" George said.

"What did you two discuss exactly?" Weiss asked.

'ironwood is going to close Atlas borders soon" George said.

"What!" both Jonathan and Weiss said

"He said this was the best possible outcome ro protect Atlas for the upcoming battles I tried to reason with him a little maybe he was being a bit paranoid but he wouldn't budge though I could understand he doing what he thinks its right to protect the people in Atlas" George said.

"Then that means we have to leave tonight then" Jonathan said.

"Leave what are you talking about Jojo" George asked.

"Father Weiss and K believe the same people that are going to attack Beacon are going to attack the other schools we want you to hire a pilot so that they can get us to Haven at Mistral right away" Jonathan said.

"Are you crazy Jojo its too dangerous!" George yelled.

"I known father but I can't just sit around and do nothing all my life I train to be a huntsman because I wanted to carry the family legacy and help and save a lot of people to prevent incidents like Beacon from ever happening how can I if I'm just stuck sitting here while huntsman and huntress like Weiss and her team are risking their lives for the greater good!" Jonathan yelled.

"Jojo" George said.

Weiss was the one to speak up next.

"Sir do you remember what I said last night our promise I promised you that I was going to look at jojo and that I wasn't going to let him die please just let us go I promise you that no harm will come to Jojo on my watch" Weiss said.

George looked at Jonathan and Weiss and sighed knowing that they were determined to do this no matter what plus it was another sign that Jonathan is maturing and George can't hold back on some stuff from him forever.

"Very well I can hire a pilot from the speedwagon foundation from Vacuo to get you two Mistral luckily some are station here for the time being I'll give them a call in the meantime you two should get ready for the trip" George said.

Jonathan and Weiss smiled glad that George was able to say yes.

The two then left George office and both Weiss and Jonathan left so that they could get ready for their trip. It took a couple of hours but Weiss and Jonathan were both ready and night has already fallen Jonathan was wearing his blue tank top shirt with shoulder pads and grey pants with a red belt with the letter J on opposites sides and black boots he was wearing the passion on his arms and he had luck and pluck strapped behind his back. Weiss was wearing her blue skirt like dress and a white ribbon tied around her heels only difference unlike Jojo she doesn't have Myrtneaster with her.

About an hour ago one of the servants alerted them to meet George in the backyard because that is wear the plane will pick up them up at so Jonathan and Weiss had went to the backyard and they saw a very large plane with the speedwagon near the end and Weiss and Jonathan saw a piolt inside the plane and George was their and he was carrying a suitcase.

"Father what is that suitcase your carrying?" Jonathan asked his father.

"Ah this is actually for Weiss" George said he handed the suitcase to Weiss.

"For me?" Weiss said as he grabbed it and started opening it.

"Yes one of your bultees came by and gave it it me and said it was for you...he has quite the personality if I do say so myself" George said.

"Klein" Weiss said as she opened the box and she found Myrtneaster and a couple of dust and dust bullets inside her suitcase and Weiss smiled.

"Thank you Klien" Weiss said Klein basically risked his job all of that because he wanted to give Weiss her weapon back he truly did know what she wanted and was truly a better butler and father figure. Jonathan smiled at the display while Weiss closed her suitcase but before that they had to say their goodbyes to George.

Weiss then went up to George and gave him a hug "thank you so much for taking me in" Weiss said as George smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course dear as far as I'm concern your already part of the family just know you have a home here to return to never forget that" George said as they separated themselves from the hug.

"I won't and I promise we will make it out of this alive once all of this over" Weiss said.

"Alright good luck Weiss" George said as Weiss nodded and she went on towards the back of the plane leaving George and Jonathan to talk.

"Be careful son it looks like your going to be part of a huge war and something that might be hard for you to understand" George said.

"I know father but I can't just watch as they destroy people lives like this but I will be careful and try to stay safe as well Atlas might be their next target after Mistral" Jonathan said.

"I trust James I'm sure he will do a fine job in protecting us" George said with a smile after that both Jonathan and George gave each other a hug and after a moment they separated themselves from the hug.

"Now get going its quite rude to keep a fine young lady like Weiss waiting" George said.

"Right good bye father" Jonathan said.

"Goodbye Jojo and take care of yourself and Weiss" George said.

"I will" Jonathan said after that Jonathan had went on the back of the large plane and once he did the door close and the plane slowly lifted up in the air and once it was high up in the air it quickly took off leaving Atlas and was heading straight towards Mistral with George looking on as the plane was disappearing into the distance and George silently wishing his son and the girl he deeply cares as if she was his own daughter a safe trip.

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter it took many days but its finished hope you guys enjoy the chapter. You could say this chapter here ends the events of volume four and we will go to the events of volume five and Jonathan will meet and spend some time with Ruby and the others since...they don't really do anything at all in volume 5 so one good thing it gives Jonathan some time to get to know everybody. Also I decided Weiss is going to stick with her volume 4-6 outfit and she going to get her new outfit whenever at volume 7. Same with Jonathan since I have a design in mind with his volume seven outfit when they go back to Atlas. Anyway that about covers it for this chapter thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	7. First Battle

Chapter 7: First Battle

Inside the plane that was own by the speedwagon foundation Weiss was currently sitting down on a box with her suitcase to the side while Jonathan was currently from turned and looked at her boyfriend and she could see the orange aura himself with orange electricity around him.

Weiss can't help but be at awe at her boyfriend while he is meditating he has complete focus that he is ignoring everything around him. But not only that but his aura its no massive and a bit suffocating but at the same time its warm and gentle as if she feels safe and no harm would come to her or anybody else as long as Jonathan was here to protect her..

Turning away from her boyfriend Weiss looked out the window and she looked at the window and she looked and saw what looked like floating rocks and she was a bit amazed to say the least.

"Jojo" Weiss said causing Jonathan to slowly open his eyes and his aura disappeared.

"Whats wrong Weiss?" Jonathan asked her girlfriend as he stood up from the ground.

"Look out the window Jojo there are some floating islands outside" Weiss said.

Jonathan looked out the window from his side and he could see that his girlfriend was right their was indeed floating islands they were flying by.

"Your right Weiss its actually incredible lets go to the pilot he might know where we currently are" Jonathan said.

After that Jonathan and Weiss went into the pilot deck.

"Excuse me sir but where are we?" Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid its nowhere good we're passing by lake matsu floating island's the gravity dust that forms in these things are giving us a little turbulence its nothing I can handle but the island sometime handles some nasty Grimm" the pilot said.

"I'm just hoping the other pilots from Mistral can keep them occupied" the pilot said.

Jonathan looked towards the side and he saw that another plane was coming at them.

"Look out!" Jonathan said as the pilot and Weiss quickly turned and the pilot just in the nick of the time dodged the crashing plane and the plane crashed into a island causing a explosing.

"Oh no" the pilot said as he tried to contact somebody.

"By the gods we lost Percy help!" a woman screamed the three of them quickly turned as they saw a giant airship and they were being chased down by Lancers which was large hornet like of the Lancers fired its stinger at the airship attaching it to the ship.

"We're hooked We're hooked" the Mistral Pilot said.

Much to the horror of Weiss and Jonathan the ship was starting to break apart and one of the Lancers had started to go higher into the air.

"Abandon ship" the pilot said as the lancer flew down st the ship causing a explosion.

But the Lancers wasn't done yet because they were heading straight towards where they were heading.

"I can't believe we have to deal with Lancers alright you two please buckle up" the pilot said but he noticed that Jonathan and Weiss went under the plane where there weapons were Weiss grabbed Mrystnaster and Jonathan grabbed luck and pluck and the passion and he put the gauntlets on his wrist before strapping luck and pluck before unsheating the sword and swiping it to the side.

"What in the world are you two doing?" the pilot asked.

"What she should have done on the first place" Weiss said as she and she opened her suitcase and she grabbed some dust and loaded Mrytnaster while Jonathan was slowly breathing as he aura was gathering around himself and the orange electricity appeared around himself and luck and pluck.

"Then when we tell you open the rear door" Weiss said as the plane shooked.

"Better make it quick" the pilot said as he was going as fast as he can as the Lancers were chasing them down.

"Weiss I want you to power me up using your glyph if possible I can take many them out with my hamon" Jonathan said.

"I understand Jojo" Weiss said as she held Mrynaster in front of her and got into a stance while Jonathan got into a stance and soon a giant time glyph appeared under Jonathan as he started to breathe and he was putting all of the hamon towards his sword.

The plane started to quickly try to fly up in the air and going down trying to dodge and outmanever the Lancers dodging the stingers in the process.

" we're cutting a bit close here" the pilot said.

"We're ready!" Jonathan said.

After Jonathan said that the rear door opened and the Lancers were eyeing Jonathan and Weiss and one of the Lancers used its stingers to attack Jonathan and Weiss.

"Take this!" Jonathan yelled as he swung his sword and and fired a large hamon imbued sword slash which quickly struck and destroyed the stinger and slicing most of the Lancers in half and their body parts were designating as they were falling down towards the ocean.

"Unbelievable he managed to take out a lot of those Lancers with just a sword strike is this the power of his semblance Hamon!" Weiss thought.

"Weiss we're not done yet some of them managed to dodge my attack lets keep taking them out" Jonathan said as he sheathed Luck and Pluck behind his back.

"Right" Weiss said as she stood beside Jonathan and she got into stance and slid her hand down Mrystnaster she then pointed it down creating a fire glyph and she shot fired from her glyphs and Jonathan shot a fire hamon enhanced bullets with his gaunlets and with their attacks they were striking down the Lancers.

"Alright hold on" the pilot said as he was flying fast weaving and dodging the Lancers.

"Weiss hold on" Jonathan said as he got behind his girlfriend and placed a hand on her back and Weiss could feel her aura was increasing and she can feel a firey aura around herself.

"Jojo are you transferring your aura to me" Weiss said.

"I am with this your attacks will be inbuned and increased with my hamon" Jonathan said.

"Jojo your a genius" Weiss said to her boyfriend as she created multiple glyphs however they were orange in color and she shot ice hamon infused attack at the Lancers striling them causing as they quickly were going down one by one by one but suddlney the plane started to shake making Jonathan and Weiss loose their concentration.

"What was that!" Weiss yelled.

"We're hooked!" the pilot said as more Lancers started to hook on to the plane.

"This isn't good if this keeps up it won't be long until those Grimm cause us to crash into those floating islands!" Jonathan said.

"I got a idea hold on" the pilot said as he pushed a lever up.

"Literally" he said.

The pool was flying straight towards a floating island until he flip the plane downwards causing the Lancers that was hooked onto to the plane to crash into the island.

"Ha ha I did it" the pilot said.

"Can find a pair of islands we can fit between" Weiss said as Jonathan realized what her girlfriend was thinking.

"Weiss that's a great idea" Jonathan said.

" you are definitely reading my mind" the pilot said as he was flying through two island in between.

Weiss then summoned some glyphs and fired it at the island causing an explosion and causing some rocks to fall and unknowingly woken up another Lancet soon the rocks crashed into the Lancers causing them to fall into the ocean.

"Soon it wasn't long until the plane left the area between those two islands.

"Yeah great going we are in the clear" the pilot said as both Jonathan and Weiss sighed on relief.

"Jojo we did it haha" Weiss said.

"Yes we did now we shouldn't have any" Jonathan started to say until he and Weiss had heard a buzxing sound and they saw a giant Lancet coming right at them.

"Its a queen Lancer!" Weiss said

"What!" the pilot said as Jonathan unsheated luck and pluck and started to channel his hamon through the sword.

Weiss summoned a glyph around her self and small glyphs in front of her and she fired ice related attacks at the Queen Lancet Lancer while Jonathan swung two hamon energy slashes at the Queen Lancer but the attacks merely pushed the Queen Lancer back but the Queen Lancet grunted a bit as it was hit by Jonathan attack.

"Damn it all we managed to do is push it back and my hamon hardly did any damage!" Jonathan said.

The Queen was about to do something and she opened up sections on her side.

"Weiss get behind me" Jonathan said as Weiss got behind him the Queen Lancet fired some spikes and Jonathan put up a hamon infused aura barrier and it blocked the incoming spikes however they were deflected on the plane causing it to shake.

"Do something!" The piolt said.

Weiss looked at Jonathan and Jonathan knew that look she had a plan and wanted him to trust her.

Jonathan nodded as he had full faith in his girlfriend and not to mention she has way more experience in taking down and killing Grimm.

Weiss created two glyphs and she and Jonathan used them as platforms and they jumped over all of the cargo and landed behind the cargo.

Weiss summoned multiple glyphs and she lifted up the cargo.

"Yaaah!" Weiss yelled as she threw the cargo striking it and causing a major explosion Jonathan and Weiss looked to see of they got the Queen Lancet but sadly the Queen blew by the smoke and it was currently unharmed.

Weiss gasp in shock while Jonathan gripped his teeth in frustration.

"I can see the shore line gods we're not going to make it" the piolt said as Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Jojo lend me your hamon!" Weiss said to her boyfriend.

"Understood" Jonathan said as he quickly started to breathe and he began transferring his amount to Weiss who now had a firey aura and orange sparks around herself.

She then swung Myrtneaster around before having it in front of her she then slid her left index and middle finger down on the raper and she spund around and tapped Myrtnaster on the ground creating a orange glyph which was enhanced thanks to Jonathan hamon it wasn't long until a second orange glyph appeared on top of the first one and a large orange knight like figured was summoned in front of Jonathan and Weiss.

"Pull up now!" Weiss said to the pilot.

The pilot pulled up into the air and flip back down but the Orange knight like figure left the plane and jumped off and was heading straight towards the Queen Lancet and Weiss squatted done as the firey aura of Jonathan hamon was still around her as she held Myrtneaster in front of her.

The Orange Knight with Weiss controlling it used the Glyphs to teleport and attack the Queen Lancet from multiple sides causing major damage thanks to being enchaced with Hamon but the Queen Lancet struck the plane with its stinger and with one final hamon infused slashed the knight like figure destroyed the Queen Lancer.

Weiss and Jonathan sighed as the first aura around Weiss disappeared as the plane was about to crash she created large black glyphs to lessen the impact but it was useless as the plane crashed into the forest.

A couple of hours later it was sundown and Weiss and Jonathan were laying their injured and they were greeted to a sight of bandits.

"Help please" Weiss said to the bandits.

"This isn't good these guys look like bad news but the crash and the fight with the Lancers drained all of our aura" Jonathan said as he tried to move but couldn't.

"What do you think?" the bandit asked a black haired woman with red eyes and she was carrying a Grimm mask and a sword strapped to her waist and that woman turned out to be Raven Branwen

"I think we just hit the Jackpot" Raven said as she simply kicked Weiss on the head knocking her out and did the same for Jonathan however Jonathan merely groaned as he looked up and glared at Raven.

"Oh my you managed to stay conscious very impressive Jonathan Joestar however I'm going to need you to stop resisting" Raven said as she harshly kicked Jonathan in the head again and as she did all that young Joestar could .see was darkness as he lost conciousness.

**A/N: Well then its been awhile guys I hope you guys enjoyed this battle and Jonathan and Weiss teaming up together to take out those Lancers. It was Jonathan first Grimm battle as well but sadly even after they took out the Lancers their plane suffered major damage and causing them to crash but they were founded by Raven and the Branwen Tribe what's going to happen to Jonathan and Weiss now that they have been captured well find out in the next chapter of the gentleman and the ice queen. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	8. Imprisoned

Chapter 8: Imprisoned

Jonathan groaned a bit as he slowly opened his eyes and he saw that his hands was tied up.

"What the why are my hands tied" Jonathan thought but then he remember about those bandits that found he and Weiss and they knocked both of them out. He has a feeling he knew who those bandits were and if that's the case he and Weiss are in a world of trouble..

Both he and Weiss slowly got and they looked at each other "Jojo your awake" Weiss said.

Jonathan nodded and smile a little bit "yes are you alright Weiss?" Jonathan asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I am it looks like we were captured" Weiss said.

"Yes" Jonathan started to say but before he could say anything else the bandits that were standing guard noticed that both of the teens were awake.

"Well,well, well looks who awake" one of the bandits said the one next to him was drinking as they laughed a bit.

"You know I'd never thought that I would see a Schnee and Joestar in this camp" a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes said as she came out of the tent.

"Vernal" one of the bandits said as they quickly got up as they saw the woman now name Vernal came out of the tent.

Weiss and Jonathan narrowed their eyes and stood up as they saw that Vernal was carrying Myrtenaster and she had luck and pluck strapped across her back.

Vernal smirked as she rubbed her fingers on Myrtenaster.

"You guys must be brawnen tribe" Jonathan said.

"Oh so you heard of us I'm surprised a rich person like yourself knows about us" Vernal said.

"My father has mentioned about you when ever he does business regarding Mistral he has mentioned a few times about some traders who have their supplies and other goods be stolen by the Brawnen tribe" Jonathan said.

"Heh guilty as charged" Vernal said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"What do you people want?" Weiss asked as she glared at Vernal.

"Straight to the point I like it we don't normally deal with trafficking people not really worth our time but once we realized we had a Schnee and a Joestar that changed" Vernal said as she pointed Myrtenaster at Weiss and Jonathan.

"Your going to ransom us back to our fathers is that it?" Weiss asked Vernal.

Vernal merely smirked giving Weiss and Jonathan the answer they needed.

"My father would never do business with the likes of you people" Jonathan said.

"Oh I'm sure when he sees you being captured by is he will its a shame that both of you are a Schnee and a Joestar you two would probably do well around here" Vernal said.

"We would never sink to your level" Weiss said.

"Just keep quite and corporate and you two will be back in your mansion before you know it" Vernal said as she started to walk away before she turned her head to look at Weiss and Jonathan.

"Don't make this complicated" Vernal said.

"You won't get away with this even if you tried to call my father there is no doubt he would send help from the Atlas military especially if they are here in Mistral" Jonathan said.

"Especially from my sister Winter Schnee if she finds out we're missing and if she does it won't take that long to find us or you" Weiss said but the bandits started to laugh confusing Weiss and Jonathan.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked as Vernal started to laugh as she turned to look at Jonathan and Weiss.

"I don't know if its more funny or sad but your clearly out of the loop your sister isn't in Mistral anymore no atlas personal are in Mistral anymore general ironwood closed the boarders and recalled all of his little troops" Vernal said as she walked up to the cage.

"No one is coming to rescue you" Vernal said as she turned around and left while the bandits just laughed at their situation.

"This is bad since general ironwood closed the boarders we can't get any help that means we have to get out of here ourselves which is easier said then done not to mention they have our weapons" Jonathan said as he looked at Weiss who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Still we can't give up we need to find a way out of here" Jonathan said.

A moment later both of the bandits were asleep and which gives Weiss and Jonathan the time to talked to one another Jonathan and Weiss was sitting down at the back of the cage and they looked at one another.

"Jojo we need to find a way out of here" Weiss said.

"I agree but it would be quite difficult to so" Jonathan said.

"How so?" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

"Have you recovered all of your aura" Jonathan asked the white haired ex heiress.

"Yes of course I have" Weiss said.

"So have I. I could try to concerate to try to gather the amount of hamon around my wrists and break the ropes and to break the ropes for you as well however after that if I try to break the cage no doubt they will noticed and a bunch of bandits are going to come after us" Jonathan said.

"You have a point not to mention we don't have our weapons at the moment" Weiss said.

"Yes and since we are outside if we cause a lot of destruction no doubt we could possibly draw attention to a lot of Grimm in the area" Jonathan said.

"Even so Jojo we need to get out of here there has to be something we can do" Weiss said.

Jonathan smiled "remember Weiss we had recovered our aura we can still get out of here we just need to do it without them noticing us" he said.

Weiss then sighed a bit as she created a glyph and a small knight like figure came out if the glyph and it swung its sword.

Jonathan and Weiss looked at each other and nodded towards each other no matter what happens they will get out of here no matter what.

The next day it was getting late and Weiss and Jonathan were making some progress every time the guards weren't looking Weiss would have her knight that was powered up by hamon had made progress in breaking the cage and they were doing it without the guards looking.

As of right now the guards were busy playing cards until they noticed that something was going on so they went to check it out.

Jonathan and Weiss looked at each other and nodded at each other knowing that this was their chance to escape from here.

Jonathan closed his eye and started to breath as he could feel the amount of aura gather around his wrist and he then used hamon to destroy the ropes on his wrist. He then went to Weiss and she held up her wrist for him to break free.

"This would be better if I had some fire dust on me but I can't be picky in this sort of situation hold still Weiss" Jonathan said to his girlfriend.

Jonathan started to breath as he raised his fist "hamon within me come to my aid" Jonathan said as a red and firey aura had started to gather around his fist.

"Scarlet Overdrive!" Jonathan said as he punched at the ropes and quickly destroying them freeing Weiss in the process.

Weiss then grabbed her wrists and messaged it a little bit "thank you Jojo your power never cease to amaze me now then lets try getting out of here shall we" Weiss said to her boyfriend.

Jonathan nodded as he placed a hand on Weiss shoulder as he started to transfer a bit of his hamon towards her once Weiss got enough she created a orange glyph and a small orange knight came from it the knight started to attack the bars and slowly breaking the bars until both Weiss and Jonathan heard a noise.

"Jojo did you hear that" Weiss said.

"I did something" Jonathan started to say but was interrupted as they saw a man landed harshly on a tent causing it to get destroyed and both Weiss and Jonathan saw Yang and they were both shocked to see the blonde to say the least.

"Yang?" Weiss said surprised to see her friend and fellow teammate.

"Weiss?" Yang said as she was surprised to see Weiss as well.

"So that's Yang Xiao Long one of Weiss teammates" Jonathan thought he has seen her compete during the vytal tournament but what in the world is she doing here at the Brawnen tribe camp.

Weiss sighed "alight Jojo subltey is out".

"Agreed" Jonathan said.

Weiss then turned around as the orange armor knight grew in size destroying and breaking the cage and Weiss Jonathan and the knight went and joined Yang and they got into fighting position.

"What is that and who the guy that's with you?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about that and I'll introduce you guys after we get out of this what are you doing here?" Weiss asked her blonde teammate.

"Well that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby" Yang said as she nodded her head towards Raven.

"Your mother" Jonathan said in a shocking like tone.

"Ugh" Raven said annoyed with the situation already.

"Your mom kidnapped my boyfriend and I?" Weiss yelled in surprise.

"He your boyfriend and you kidnapped them!" Yang yelled shocked at the information that was thrown at her.

A couple of bandits started to run and attack Jonathan Yang and Weiss and the three of them with Weiss knight charged ahead at them but a lightning bolt struck between them.

"Enough!" Vernal yelled stopping them.

"Thank you if you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm give the boy and girl their weapons back" Raven said to Vernal.

Vernal looked at her leader and she knew Raven ment every word so Vernal unstrapped Luck and Pluck from her back and she threw it and Mrytnaster at Jonathan and Weiss who caught it.

"Joestar your gauntlets are in my tent and you three need to be in my tent now" Raven said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"If you're really going after your sister then you need to know the truth" Raven said as she went inside the tent and the Bandits started to leave as well.

"Sorry about" Yang started to say but Weiss went up and hugged her shocking Yang.

"I missed you so much" Weiss said to Yang.

"I missed you too" Yang said as she hugged Weiss back as the knight disappeared and Jonathan smiled at the display Weiss and Yang had never seen each other for over year by now it would be rude of Jonathan to interrupt this moment and give the two of them some space.

He was about to start walking to Raven tent until he heard Yang start to speak.

"So Weiss are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend' Yang said as she and Weiss went up to Jonathan.

"Right Yang this is my boyfriend Jonathan Joestar and Jonathan you know who Yang since you seen her compete in the tournament.

Jonathan held out his hand for Yang to shake "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Xiao Long Weiss has told me all about you and you were amazing in the tournament and any friend of Weiss is a friend of mine so please call me Jojo" Jonathan said.

Yang chuckled a bit this guy was so well mannered and polite she reminded him of Weiss so she guess that's one of the reasons they are together.

"Actually I was just about to call you that when I heard your name but yeah it's nice to meet you as well Jojo oh and please don't call me Me Xiao Long alright I'm not old so just call me Yang" Yang said as Yang grabbed and shook Jonathan hand.

"Of course Ms- Yang I'll be sure to remember that" Jonathan said with a smile on his face he knew that something was going on that may had to do with the attack at Beacon with Raven wanted to talk to them. But at this moment he was glad to meet another member of team RWBY and one of Weiss closes friends so he was going to enjoy this moment a bit.

**A/N: Alright hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you loved Jonathan meeting with Yang so that's one member down and two to go. I say next chapter probably is when Jonathan along with Yang and Weiss will arrive at Haven to meet Ruby with the others so yeah look forward to that. By the way I'm curious out of which members of team RWBY could you guys see pair up with a Jojo. For me obviously its WeissxJonathan due to how similar they are personality wise and their upbringing. I also think YangxJoesph is obvious along with BlakexJotaro and for Ruby I can see her with Jonathan too or Josuke and maybe Giorno but I'm sure let me know you guys thoughts about thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	9. Unexpected Truths

Chapter 9: Unexpected Truths

About a couple of minutes later Jonathan Weiss and Yang had managed to get inside Raven tent once they were in part of a deeper part of the tent Jonathan looked and saw that the passion was sitting on a table along with a couple of tea cups and seat cushions.

Jonathan Weiss Yang and Raven sat around the table while Jonathan went and grab the passion and put them back on his wrists.

"So you do use shot gauntlets I thought you only use a sword Jojo" Yang said at the same time Vernal was pouring them all a cup of tea.

"I do use my sword as a secondary option but mostly I prefer to do hand to hand combat since its better suited when I use my semblance" Jonathan said.

"Really that's pretty cool always nice to have another brawler around" Yang said as she grinned at Jojo.

She then turned her attention to Raven "so what's the truth?" Yang asked her mother.

Jonathan meanwhile began to drink the tea while he was waiting for Raven to explain herself.

"You know its better when its hot" Raven said about the tea.

"Yes while I do agree about the tea Ms Brawnen why don't we discuss the matter at hand" Jonathan said in a kind but stern tone while drinking the tea.

"Hmph what a nice and polite way to tell me to get to the point your a interesting one Joestar but the truth is "truth" is hard to come by" Raven said.

"A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else by now your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories" Raven said.

"Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before" Yang replied

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist" Raven said causing Yang to glare at her mother.

"You know you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the huntsmans academices your motives vary but you all enroll to try to make the world a better place its adorable" Raven said.

"Even if people have different goals being a huntsman and hundreds is about putting your lives on the line to protect innocent people from getting hurt or worse in a way we are making the world a better place" Jonathan said as he countered Raven argument.

"You can't be that naive Joestar not all if them are righteous as you are some people are just in it for the money and the fame but there even more that are looking to become stronger" Raven said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Jonathan asked Raven.

"Well take Yang uncle Qrow and myself we didn't attend beacon to become huntsman we did it to learn how to kill huntsman" Raven said shocking Jonathan Weiss and Yang.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part hm aside from the Grimm huntsman were the only one capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down our tribe needed a counterforce" Raven said as he poor tea for herself and Jonathan.

She and Jonathan drunk her tea "so I take it they sent you and Qrow" Jonathan said.

"Your right on the money Joestar Qrow and I were the perfect age the entrance exam were child play compared to what we'd already been through" Raven said as she stood up.

"We were good,so good that we'd caught the attention of Beacon very own headmaster professor Ozpin" Raven said as she turned her back and walked a few feet to where Yang Jonathan and Weiss was sitting.

"Even after we were out on a team I could tell he was keeping an eye on us back then I thought because he knew but it was team STRQ he was interested in" Raven said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"Constant attention,extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happen to break the rules and into more trouble then we should've" Raven replied.

"Sound familiar" Raven said as she looked at them.

Jonathan Weiss and Yang looked at each other Jonathan knew what Raven was talking about Weiss told him all about her time at beacon with the rest of team RWBY based on what Raven is saying it sounds like her team went through some similar experiences team RWBY did back in the day.

"What's your point?" Yang asked.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin about his past?" Raven asked the three of them.

"Well from I heard and read about him he was a prodigy" Jonathan said.

"He was also one of the youngest headmaster to be appointed to a school" Weiss said.

"Because that's how he planned it because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers across inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else" Raven said.

"That doesn't make any sense why would he why would somebody even do that?" Yang asked.

"Its as if he was preparing himself for some sort of great battle I assume this must be connected to the fall of Beacon" Jonathan said as Yang and Weiss looked at him.

"I like you Joestar your connecting the pieces but to answer Yang question its because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret" Raven said.

"One that could spread fear all across the world one that he eventually entrusted to our team and once I knew there was no going back I needed to know more but with every new discovery I made the more horrifying the world became" Raven said.

"Okay then tell us what's the big secret what's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang asked her mother.

"The creatures of Grimm have a master name Salem she can't be stopped she can't be reasoned with and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet" Raven said.

"What" Weiss said shocked at this new information.

"The Grimm have a master so is she the reason why the world is like this" Jonathan said he knew he shouldn't believe a word Raven said but he has a feeling she not lying about any of this.

"You know at least Joestar has manners the two of you girls haven't touched your tea' Raven said.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang asked.

"I have the feeling your not lying about any of this" Jonathan said as everybody looked at him.

"Jojo you actually believe her" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

"This woman Raven may be many things but I don't think she would lie about something like this" Jonathan said as he stood up with Yang.

"Hmph now your catching on so far you done nothing but what others tells you" Raven said as she went up to her daughter.

"But you need to question everything" Raven said as he walked away from her daughter a bit.

"Otherwise you'll should just be as blind as Qrow" Raven said Jonathan could see Yang getting angry and he went and placed a hand on her shoulder and Yang looked at him and Jonathan gave her a look as if to calm her down.

"And your fool of a father" Raven said.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that" Yang growled.

"Yang calm down or else you could attract the Grimm" Jonathan said.

He could see Vernal come into the room.

"Listen to Joestar Yang I have a feeling he won't let you down in the future your teammates haven't" Raven said.

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates about me you were never there you left us why" Yang said as she hunged her head.

"Yang" Jonathan said as his face soften up due to how hurt his new friend was.

"I know more then you realize not just about you and not just what I've been told but the things I've seen with my own eyes I know the Grimm have a leader" Raven said.

"I know people who can come back from the dead I know that magic is real and I can prove it" Raven said as Weiss stood up.

"You said Tai told you all about my. semblance" Raven said as she went towards the back of her tent.

"Well I doubt ever told you about what Oz did to my brother and me" Raven said as she went outside the back of her tent.

Raven and Jonathan looked at Vernal "go see for yourself" Vernal said as she left the tent from the front area.

Weiss Yang and Jonathan went outside from the back and they were looking for Raven.

"Mom" Yang said as they were looking for Raven.

"Yang are you ok?" Weiss asked her friend and teammate.

"Ill be fine once we get her to take us to Ruby" Yang said.

"You know its alright if your upset" Jonathan said.

"Jojo you said you actually believed her right?" Yang asked.

"I do its like I said your mother was not lying to us from what I got while talking to her she not the type of person to lie in a serious situation such as this still that doesn't mean its hard to take in" Jonathan replied

"What about you Weiss?" Yang asked her friend and teammate.

"Its crazy like Jojo said but I don't think she was lying either I mean we have dust and semblance but its insane to think magic exists" Weiss said.

Jonathan Weiss and Yang looked up in the air and saw a black Raven flying in the air.

"A raven?" both Jonathan and Weiss said.

"I've...seen that bird before" Yang said.

"You have?" Jonathan asked

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss guessed.

They saw the Raven descend and go through some trees and once it went through a tree Raven came from the other side and jumped and landed down in front of the trio.

"What in the- did she just transformed into that Raven!" Jonathan yelled as he sweated a little bit how in the world did she do that it couldn't be her semblance then that means magic is real those were the thoughts Jonathan was having.

"How...did you do that?" Yang asked her mother.

"Well I could explain it to you" Raven said as she quickly unsheated her sword and cut opened the air and created a portal.

"Or you can ask your uncle" Raven said as she finished her statement.

"Your letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm giving you a choice" Raven said as she sheared her sword again.

"Stay here with me and Ill answer all your questions and more we can have a fresh start or you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin in his impossible war against Salem" Raven said as she step aside.

"And meet the same fate as so many others but can you really go back to trusting someone that kept so much for you" Raven said.

"If what you said is true about Salem then that means we are in danger the entire world is in stake here nothing is impossible Raven if we can combine our forces we can beat Salem and then our world can finally be free and be at peace from her trinity." Jonathan said.

When Raven looked at Jonathan and he said those words all she saw a girl in a white cloak who had silver eyes and black reddish hair that was tied to into a ribbon.

"Ugh your naive there nothing you can do to stop Salem Joestar you'll see when you talk to Ozpin" Raven said.

"Tch we're wasting time all I care about is making sure my sister is safe" Yang said causing Raven to roll her eyes scoff at her daughter.

A few minutes later Yang Jonathan and Weiss were on Yang motorcycle bumblebees with Yang driving with Jonathan in the middle holding on to Yang waist and Weiss was behind both of them holding on to Jonathan waist.

"Yang" Raven said as the three of them turned to look at Raven.

"If you side with your uncle I may not be as kind the next time with meet and Joestar naive as you are I do kind of like you and find you a bit interesting but like I told Yang when we meet we're not going to simply talk and have tea together" Raven said.

"Ill keep that in mind " Jonathan said.

"You weren't kind this time either" Yang said as she drove through the portal and it closed.

"I know" Raven said.

Once they went through the portal they saw Qrow and he tuned around "Raven" Qrow said but he was shocked when he saw Yang Jonathan and Weiss cane out of the portal on the motorcycle

"Yo uncle Qrow its been awhile hope you don't mind I brought Weiss and a new friend" Yang said.

"Heh of course not firecracker its good to see you again" Qrow said as he went up and rubbed Yang head.

"I never expected you to bring the ice queen sister and the Joestar kid with you" Qrow said.

"So that's Qrow...he seems like a nice guy even though he reeks of alcohol must be a heavy drinker' Jonathan said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as you know I'm Jonathan Joestar its a pleasure to meet you but you can call me Jojo" Jonathan said as he reached out his hand to Qrow.

"Sure kid but none of that Mr crap I'm not that old ya know Qrow just fine" Qrow said as he shook Jonathan.

"Of course Mr-Qrow Ill try to remember that" Jonathan said.

"Good well Yang I would love to hear about what happen but let me take you to Ruby and the others they will be glad to see you guys" Qrow said as he Jonathan Weiss and Yang went towards the place they were staying at.

A few minutes later they made it to the place and they were in front of the living room area.

"I'm back" Qrow said.

"Be right there" Ruby called out.

"It smells like somebody cooking something" Jonathan said.

"Hey uh Ruby" Qrow called out to his niece again.

"I'm coming" Ruby yelled.

A few seconds later it wasn't long until Ruby came over with a plate of food.

"So we didn't know how many people were coming so we just cooked all of it" Ruby said as she looked up and saw Weiss and Yang mainly with Qrow and Jonathan.

"So this Ruby in the flesh' Jonathan said as he looked at Ruby and remember what he saw of her at the tournament and what Weiss told him about her.

"Yang I...I'm so sorry I should've stay and I should've talk to you more Id I wasn't sure if you wanted me around" Ruby said as Yang went to hug her sister.

"I love you" Yang said

Ruby cried "I love you two" Ruby said as everyone came into the room.

"Weiss" Ruby said as Weiss looked up and saw that Yang and Ruby wanted her to join in on the hug.

Weiss looked at Jonathan and he place a comforted hand on his girlfriend soldier "its ok go to them" Jonathan gently said to his girlfriend as he knew how much she missed her friends and teammates and wanted to see them again.

Weiss nodded as she she smiled and went to hug her friends and teammates and Jonathan smiled at the display.

They hugged for a couple of minutes until Ruby went and saw Jonathan.

"Oh I'm sorry Weiss Yang who your friend over there and my god those gauntlets the design they are similar to Yang and that sword" Ruby said as she quickly got in front of Jonathan with her semblance and looked at the passion and luck and pluck with sparkles in her eyes.

"Um" Jonathan said not sure what exactly to say "Weiss was right she really do have a love for weapons and their designs" he thought.

"Easy there sis and well I'll let Weiss explain" Yang said as she looked at Weiss with a smirk on her face.

Weiss sighed 'Ruby everyone this is Jonathan Joestar he is my boyfriend" Weiss said shocking everyone in the room.

"Wow Weiss I can't believe you have a boyfriend that's great well its nice to meet you Jonathan I'm Ruby and if your Weiss boyfriend then I guess we're friends already" Ruby said as she looked at Jonathan with a smile on her face.

"Yes Weiss told me all about you its a honor to finally meet you Ms Rose but you can all be Jojo" Jonathan said as he held out his hand for Ruby.

Ruby giggled "You can call me Ruby Jojo I hope we can get along with each other and have a great relationship from now" Ruby said.

"Same here Ms Rose I'm looking forward to it" Jonathan said.

"Jojo I told you to call me Ruby!" Ruby pouted.

"I'm sorry Ms- Ruby its a force of habit" Jonathan said.

"Its fine at least you corrected yourself" Ruby said as she shook Jonathan hand and the two smiled at each other he couldn't believe that he meeting Ruby Weiss leader and teammate its insane but Jonathan can't wait to work together with her in the battles ahead he needs to talk to Ozpin about the things Raven said but for now he wants to enjoy this moment in finally meeting Ruby and the rest of Weiss friends.

**A/N: Finally finished haha although sorry for the delay but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter So Raven has told Jonathan Weiss and Yang about the truth about Ozpin but despite her warning and the upcoming war Jonathan was determined to fight and stop Salem head on and Yang just wanted to see Ruby again. Now then Jonathan along with Weiss and Yang had finally caught up and met Ruby and the others what's going to happen next now that everyone is together well you just have to read and find thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot to me don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	10. Rest and Resolutions

Chapter 10: Rest and Resolutions

It wasn't that long until Jonathan had accumulated himself towards the group after some introductions were out of the way it wasn't long until Ruby group had welcomed Jonathan with opened arms. He really did appreciate it and just by meeting Ruby Jaune and the rest of them Jonathan knew right away they were good people. Of course Weiss had told him about her friends and her time at Beacon. But it was good to know by meeting them they had the same intrest in mind and that is to stop the people who caused the fall if beacon to harm and kill anyone else.

Currently the group was having dinner which was a nice bowl of ramen and everyone was talking and conversing with one another. Ruby Ren and Nora was sitting down on the left side of the table while Jonathan Weiss and Yang was sitting down on the other side while Juane was sitting right at the middle beside Jonathan.

"How do you lose a map at a time like that" Yang said as she laughed.

"Yes Mr. Arc that is pretty baffling to say the least" Jonathan said.

"Jojo you can just call me Juane besides were the same age most likely and believe me I've asked myself the same thing" Jaune said.

Jonathan rubbed his head "actually Mr-Jaune" Jonathan said as he corrected himself.

"Believe it or not I'm actually sixteen" Jonathan said shocking the others expect for Weiss.

"What no way!" Nora said.

"Your actually the same age as me" Ruby said.

"Yes that's right Ruby and I get that a lot of me not looking like age due to my size" Jonathan said as she chuckled.

"I'll say Jojo and based on your built you must be pretty strong you think your up for a little spar later" Yang said.

"Of course Yang I would be honor to spar against you especially since I seen how strong you were at the vytal festival" Jonathan said as he smiled at Yang.

"Great now back to the story" Yang said.

"Right Juane totally made up for it he went and took that giant Grimm head on" Nora said.

"I could've have done it without Ruby wearing it down" Jaune said.

"Uh me did you see Ren during that fight he was out of control" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry I may have lost my temper monetary" Ren said.

"No no out of control as in awesome" Ruby replied.

"Ooooohh" Ren said as he realized what Ruby ment.

"Thank you" he said causing everyone to laugh.

"So Weiss I was actually wondering how did you and Jojo meet each other?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I want all of the details and especially how did you two ended up dating each other" Yang said as she looked at the couple.

Jonathan and Weiss looked at each and smiled before they turned to look at the others.

"Well actually its kind of a long story" Weiss said.

"Indeed it might take some time to explain every little detail" Jonathan said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Oh come on we got all the time in the world along with plenty of food so don't hold out on us you guys" Nora said.

"Well I guess I could start first" Weiss said.

So Weiss and Jonathan had told everyone how they met each other and over time they started to spend time together weather its training or going out and spending time with each other and after the dinner with Weiss is family and Jonathan asked Weiss to be his girlfriend. They even told them what happen at the dinner party.

"Wow that's so romantic you truly are a gentleman Jojo!" Nora said.

"Thank you Miss Valkryie I appreciate the compliment" Jonathan said.

"Uh uh Jojo call me Nora none of that Miss stuff keep calling me that or else I'll brake your legs!" Nora said as she grinned.

"Nora please don't scare Jojo like that" Ren said to his childhood friend.

"Um your joking about that I'm assuming" Jonathan said as he got a bit nervous about that.

"Nope!" Nora said causing Ren to sigh a bit.

"Don't mind Nora she always like this" Ren said as he looked at Jonathan.

"I still can't believe you and Weiss did all of that in the middle of the party" Ruby said.

"Yeah especially what you did to her old man Jojo did you beat him up and Weiss did you tell that lady off" Yang as the couple.

"Of course we didn't even if I did really want to" Weiss said.

"Besides I didn't do anything wrong in my opinion I just stood up for what I believe in" Jonathan said causing Ruby to smile at him.

"No way I don't believe it" Nora said.

She then looked to her side as she saw a white boarbutusk which was actually a summon made by Weiss and that caused Nora to yell and fall out of her seat and everybody to laugh.

A couple of minutes later it wasn't long until Yang had showed everybody her new robotic arm and everybody was amazed and in awe of it.

"Its no replacement for the real thing but I'll make sure to make good use of it" Yang said.

"That's amazing" Juane said.

"Incredible" Ren said.

"Oooh" Ruby said as she went up to Yang and lifted her robotic arm.

"And its just as strong?" Ruby asked.

"Hm, sure is" Yang replied.

"Wanna bet!" Nora said as she put her arm out on the table.

"Nora please now not the time" Weiss started to say but Yang and Nora was started to arm wrestle each other.

"Don't let her neat you you can do it" Juane "c'mon you can do this show them what team JNPR is all about" Ren said as both of them cheered Nora on.

""C'mon sis!" Ruby said as she cheered Yang on.

"Aw you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" Ruby said.

"Um" Jonathan said as he looked down and saw how Ruby was wearing a skirt.

"You wear a skirt Ruby" Weiss said to her teammate and friend.

"Weiss your not cheering loud enough you too Jojo!" Ruby said to the couple and Weiss turned to look at her boyfriend and Jonathan noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"You see what I have to deal with Jojo" Weiss said causing the heir of the Joestar to chuckle a bit.

"Yes they are exactly how you describe them to me but hey there nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun" Jonathan said as he placed a hand on Weiss shoulder and Weiss smiled a bit.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point" Weiss said.

"It definitely feels like the original I'll give you that" Nora said.

"Yep but it does have some new features" Yang said.

"Heh oh yeah" Nora.

Yang shocking everyone launch her robotic arm and sent Nora straight into the wall.

Nora was groaning in pain "did she...win?" Jaune asked.

"Um but is she alright" Jonathan said in a concern like tone.

"Huh" Nora said as she looked at Yang robotic arm and she yelled causing the arm to fling back in the air and Yang and she caught it and laughed.

"Gyah we ate it all" Jaune said as he stacked up the plates and picked them up.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick" Jaune said.

"Easy there vomit boy I believe in you" Yang said.

"Vomit boy?" Jonathan said as he had a confuse look on his face.

"Oh yeah you don't know Jojo its kind of Juane nickname he threw up on the airship when we first met each other" Ruby said.

"Really how unfortunate Jaune" Jonathan said as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Good to know we are doing nicknane throwbacks now wonderful" Juane said as he left the area.

"Weiss giggled at the nickname "Hey I mean Jojo and the ice queen seem to like it" Nora said causing Ruby to laugh out loudly.

"I so did not boss you people" Weiss said as she rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh she really does like it did Jojo really warmed your heart while you gone" Nora said causing the couple to blush a bit.

"Hey you make it sound like I was terrible!" Weiss yelled.

"Nah just a lot to deal with at once" Yang said.

"Hmph" Weiss said.

"Hmph" Yang said as she stuck her tongue out at Weiss

"Its been a long time we've all grown in our own ways" Ren said.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked Ren.

"Well I'm probably in no position to speak but from what I can see and from what I saw from Weiss whenever we were training together you guys have grown and improved since the tournament" Jonathan said.

"Not only from the tournament think back to when we were all back at Beacon would you say you done anything foolish or embarrassing or do you think you were perfect" Ren said.

"Oh gosh" Weiss said.

"I may have been a little to gun ho from time to time" Yang said

"Hee, you I tried to. One V One a nevermore on the second day of school" Ruby said.

"Huh so she really did do that" Jonathan thought as he remembered what Weiss told him about her time at Beacon and how Ruby went after that nevermore during their entrance exam.

"Yeah well don't even get me started" Jaune said as he leaned back on the wall.

"That embarrassment that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid that just proves your not the same person you used to be you're smarter kinder stronger and your not done growing yet none of us are" Ren said.

"Yeah it turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking" Ruby said as everyone chuckled at that remark.

"Well hold on I thought I was pretty great at school" Nora said as she stood up.

"Even at the dance when you spilled punch all over yourself in front of" Yang was about to say but Nora interrupted her.

"Yes especially the dance thank you Yang!" Nora everybody to laugh.

"How can seven kids possibly make so much noise while eating dinner" Qrow said as everyone saw Qrow and Oscar come into the room.

"Hehehe" Oscar said.

A couple minutes later everyone gathered around in the living room and Jonathan Weiss and Yang had explained everyone about their meeting and talk with Raven.

"So the maiden magic Salem its all true" Weiss asked she got confidence from Jonathan that Raven was lying at all but she needed to hear from Ozpin himself it this was true.

"Uh huh" Qrow said.

"Miss Xiao Long is this more or less what your mother told you" Ozpin who was in control of Oscar body asked Yang.

Yang didn't answer so Jonathan answered in her stead "for the most part sir" Jonathan said he couldn't believe that Ozpin was in this boy body or he is that boy but from what he heard this pass day nothing really should surprise him anymore.

"You forgot something you forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother" Yang said causing Ruby to gasp.

"What is she talking about" Jaune asked.

"Oh great" Qrow said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm that's not a secret I thought she give up so easily" Ozpin said.

"Your mother must have trusted you a great deal" Ozpin said as Yang just simply looked at him.

Ozpin sighed "my ability to reincarnate though a curse isn't without a few key benefits much like the maidens I too process a certain magical power" Ozpin said as he stood up.

"Using this power I was able to gift the Brawnen twins the ability to see more to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies I...Well...gave them the ability to turn them into birds rather ridiculous sounding out loud isn't it" Ozpin said.

**"Wait what!" **Oscar yelled in mentally.

"Uncle?" Ruby said.

"You turned them into birds" Ren said.

"Alright now you're just messing with us" Nora said.

"What else is new" Juane said.

"He's telling the truth we saw it Yang mom change right in front of us" Weiss said.

"Why would you do something like that I mean what is wrong with you" Yang said.

"Yang that's enough we made a choice we wanted this" Qrow said as Yang face soften up.

"May I" Ozpin asked as Qrow nodded his head, Ozpin then began to walk.

"Granting this power to them was no trvial task and I can assure you it was not done frivolously" Ozpin said.

"I required assistance in gathering information on Salem plans as well as searching for maidens when their host became unclear" Ozpin said.

"Okay so have you done this with others like general Ironwood or professor goodwitch" Ruby asked.

"As helpful as that might be unfortunately its not that simple my power is finite and if I'm being honest dwindling the amount I gifted to Qrow and Raven was all things consider rather miniscule you see centuries ago I scafriced a great deal of magic to four young women who I hoped would use my gift for good they were the first maidens" Ozpin said.

He then turned to look at Yang "Miss Xiao Long it was never my intention to lie to you to any of you there are just some matters I prefer to play close to the chest I believe that's how you phrase it" Ozpin said.

"Heh yeah" Qrow said.

"Everyone has a choice the brawnens choose to expect their powers and the responsibilities that came with them and later one chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self interest now all of you have a choice including you Mr Joestar" Ozpin said as he looked at Jonathan said.

"If any of you wish to leave now is the time there is no shame or disgrace in abstraing only in retreat" Ozpin said nobody said anything at fitst.

"Very well then" Ozpin said but Yang stood up.

"Yang?" Ruby said.

"If Ruby sticks around then I will too if there one thing I know about her its that she somehow always know the right thing to do" Yang said.

"But if we're going to help if we're going to keep risking our lives no more lies no more half truths" Yang said.

Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other and Qrow merely shrugged his shoulders as if saying its up to Ozpin to make that promise.

"Understood" Ozpin said once he said that Yang sat back down on the couch.

"So...what now I mean what can we do?" Jaune asked.

"Mm that is a difficult question one that I belive that is best answered tomorrow" Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril however its been far too long since you all been together so please take tonight to enjoy this moment and you all should also try to talk and get to know Mr Joestar as well since he decided to join us in our battle against Salem" Ozpin said as he placed a hand on Yang shoulder.

He then relinquished control and Oscar was back the saw how his hand was on Yang shoulder and he panicked.

"Geek" Oscar yelled causing Yang Weiss and Jonathan to laugh.

"Oooooh Raven Qrow they're birds cracked it" Nora said while Ren merely shook his head.

"Heh this group its certainly lively and interesting now I can see why Weiss thinks so highly of them" Jonathan said as he and Weiss looked at each other and smiled as they held each other hands.

"But this also begs the question I do wonder what is Miss Belladonna is up too and if she would join us at some point" Jonathan thought while he hasn't met Blake yet she the last member of team RWBY Jonathan hasn't met personally he does wonder if they would meet up with Blake. Weiss has told him about Blake past on how she used to be with the White Fang.

Jonathan knew at some point they might have to face the white fang if that's the case they are going to need Blake's help sooner rather then later but for now he should just try to enjoy getting to know the others more because its like Ozpin said its going to be a long battle against Salem and Jonathan needed to rest and enjoy this moment until the time comes when they will have to face Salem and her group.

**A/N: Hey its been awhile I hope you guys had a great new years so far and I present you the first chapter of the gentleman and the ice queen. Here we have Jonathan getting to know Ruby and the others and Ozpin explain everything to the others from what Jonathan Weiss and Yang heard. Now that everyone has agreed its time for everyone to rest and relax for the battles ahead. Next chapter will probably be Jonathan talking and getting to know the others a bit more so look out for that. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and I hope you guys have a great 2020.**


	11. Understanding

Chapter 11: Understanding

Not long after they spoke everybody had separated to their own thing Weiss Yang and Ruby had went outside to catch up with one another. Meanwhile with Jonathan he has decided to talk with Oscar because he wanted to try to get to know the boy a bit better. Not to mention both of them were still new when trying to understand this war between Ozpin and Salem.

As of right now Oscar and Jonathan was sitting right by each other on the couch in the main of them each had a cup of tea and the two of them were busy talking and trying to get to know each other.

"You know this tea is actually pretty good" Oscar said.

"Thank you Oscar while I must admit I'm no tea making expert but I like to think I should have some knowledge due to the amount of tea I drink" Jonathan said.

"Well its still pretty good you need to teach me sometime" Oscar said.

"Sure I take it based on how you were dressed you were raised on a farm?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah I was I lived with my aunt I pretty much did everything around the farm" Oscar said as he rubbed his head a bit.

Jonathan took a sip if his tea "you must be overwhelmed with all of this about Salem Ozpin this war and magic and you technically being a reincarnation of Ozpin and him being inside your mind" Jonathan said.

"Yeah it was a bit overwhelming at first but I think I'm slowly getting use to having him in my or should I say our head" Oscar said.

"Besides he was right about one thing I did want to be something more,something more then just being a regular boy on a farm" Oscar continued saying.

"So by doing more you mean you want to help out in any way you can in order to stop Salem and keep this world safe" Jonathan said as he had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah exactly" Oscar said.

"I feel the same way it is overwhelming and...bizarre but I just can't sit back and do nothing while the world is danger and innocent people could get hurt I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help stop Salem and end this battle once and for all" Jonathan said.

"Wow Jojo you sound so confident...and determined I kind of wish I had that confidence" Oscar said as he chuckled a bit.

"Don't sell yourself short Oscar you coming all this way shows that your very brave I have a feeling your going to do big things in the future" Jonathan said.

"Thanks Jojo us having this conversation I feel a little bit better" Oscar said.

"I'm happy to help Oscar hmm by the way have you ever tried to meditate before?" Jonathan asked the young boy.

"Meditate no I haven't actually tried to do it before" Oscar said.

"Well how about you try to mediate with me then I do it to ease my mind and it helps me when I train with my semblance maybe it could help you train and try to communicate more with Ozpin" Jonathan said.

"Really huh you know that's actually a good idea Jojo ok let's give it a try" Oscar said.

"Alright then lets find a spot where we can meditate" Jonathan said as he stood up along with Oscar.

After that the two found a spot in the main room and they were sitting across from eat other in a criss cross position.

"Now line your fingers together downward and close your eyes and ease your mind don't focus on anything from the outside just relax and try to go into the inner depths of your mind and you might discover things about yourself you never thought you knew" Jonathan said as he got into position.

Oscar sighed as he did what Jonathan told him to do at first he was having trouble but as a few minutes have passed Oscar was focus enough that he didn't pay any attention to what's going on in the outside world.

Oscar then open his eyes and he looked around and suddenly he found himself in some sort of office..

"Am I in some sort of office but somehow I know this office" Oscar said.

"Well you should this use to my...well our office back at Beacon" a voice said.

Oscar looked and he saw a man sitting behind a desk he was wearing a black suit and he had grey hair and he was wearing a small pair if black glasses. It didn't take long for Oscar to figure out who this was.

"Ozpin is that you?" Oscar asked.

"Yes Oscar its me I got to say Mr Joestar is quite clever I didn't expect to have him suggest you try to meditate so that we can .mentally communicate with each other like this" Ozpin said..

"Yeah this is actually perfect with this we can communicate with each other more easily now since were basically face to face and you can help me to learn how to fight" Oscar said.

"That's true however Oscar you won't be able to do this often since we will be traveling a lot so I caution you to do this preferably when you are resting or when you have free time on yours hands,like right now" Ozpin said.

"That makes sense don't worry I'll only talk to you like this when its absolutely necessary" Oscar said.

"Good now since your here I suppose this would be a good time to start on your training" Ozpin said.

"My training?" Oscar said.

Ozpin then snap his fingers and the room had changed into the beacon combat room where Glynda use to teach her students about combat training back at Beacon before the fall. Oscar then looked and saw that he was wielding the long memory Ozpin weapon he then looked and saw that Ozpin himself was wielding an exact replica of the cane.

"Now then shall we began" Ozpin said as he smirked at Oscar.

Meanwhile while Oscar was going through his mental training Jonathan was currently meditating as well. His aura was burning as brightly as ever and he could feel the hamon conducting easily around him from his arms his legs everywhere from his body. If he can conduct and control his semblance more easily he wouldn't have to waste that much time of conducting his breathing. With that he can go straight into battle and deal and defeat his enemies as soon as possible.

"Yes I'm getting better at controlling my hamon good with this I can even be more effective in battle" Jonathan thought.

Jonathan then sense something he had a feeling that he was being watched so he opened his eyes and he looked and saw that Ruby was standing in front of him.

"Ah Ruby" Jonathan said.

"Hey JoJo I just wanted to see what you and Oscar were up to and I saw that you two were mediating and your aura it was massive it felt a bit suffocating but it was kind and warm...but yeah sorry" Ruby said as she had a small smile on her face.

"Its quite alright Ruby...is something the matter" Jonathan could tell by Ruby's face that something was bothering her.

"Yeah...is it ok we can talk for a bit" Ruby asked.

"Of course why don't we go outside we don't to distract Oscar from his training" Jonathan said as he got up from the ground.

Not too long after it wasn't long until Jonathan and Ruby was sitting on the ground outside the same spot where Ruby was with Weiss and Yang.

"So Ruby you seemed a bit troblued what is it you want to talk about" Jonathan asked the red hooded girl.

Ruby sighed a bit as she told Jonathan what just happened a few minutes ago with Yang when she mentioned about Blake and what happen between them after the fall.

"I see ,Weiss gave me some details about Blake and what happen during the fall and how she seemily ran away" Jonathan said.

"Yeah I just don't know what do regarding this..I mean Blake is our friend she must have some reason for running away like that" Ruby said.

"She probably ran away because she felt guilty due to Yang losing her arm and obviously she cares about the three of you so much that she ran away because she didn't want you guys to get wrapped up with her past" Jonathan said.

"But we're a team JoJo we are suppose help each other and stay by each others side no matter what" Ruby said as she had a sad look on her face.

"I know Ruby but what from what Weiss told me she is a very goal ordinate person and was willing to do what it takes to make things right. Blake from what I'm assuming is trying to face and handle her past so that she can finally be free and move forward with her life" Jonathan said as Ruby looked at the large teen and she saw a kind yet thoughtful look on his face.

"Yang is obviously upset and rightfully so because her best friend and partner abandoned her and left without saying a word to her. But once Blake comes back Ruby its your job as leader along with Weiss and Yang to be by her side and help her when she really needs it. I know that one day she will help Yang get over her trauma as well" Jonathan said.

"Do you really think Blake will come back to us" Ruby asked.

"Of course sometimes we all have issues we need to deal with personally but you four have a bond that won't be so easily broken I know that based on the stories Weiss told me about you guys" Jonathan said as he smiled at Ruby.

Ruby smiled "thanks JoJo I really needed to hear that you know just what to say I'm not really the romantic type but I'm started to see why Weiss loves you so much" Ruby said.

"As a gentlemen I always feel its only right to help and talk to anybody in need especially if it is a lady in need" Jonathan said as Ruby giggled a bit.

"What is it something I said?" Jonathan asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Jojo its just your so prim and proper and yet so kind I can't help but laugh a bit normally I thought rich guys are snobbish like Weiss use to be when we met" Ruby said.

Jonathan chuckled "ah yes Weiss had told me how you two met, well I like to believe that no matter our status we should all treat each other with kindness and respect" Jonathan said.

"Yeah you know I think Blake would like you a lot especially after you said that" Ruby said.

"I see well regarding Blake I can't wait until I eventually meet her and talk with her that way I got the previlage in meeting all of the group of friends Weiss spoke so foundly of" Jonathan said.

Ruby smile "well you don't have to worry I know that you and Blake will get alone just fine" Ruby said.

"Well that's good to hear now then shall we go check on Weiss and Yang" Jonathan said as he stood up from the ground.

"Oh sure" Ruby said as she stood up as well.

The two of them went to Yang room once they did Ruby knocked on the door she knocked on the door and she opened it and she and Jonathan saw that Weiss and Yang were sitting on the bed together.

"Is uh is everything ok?" Ruby asked her sister and teammate.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and from what Jonathan could tell they must have had a talk as well probably about Blake and what happened earlier as well.

"Yeah it is" Yang said as Jonathan smiled and Ruby smiled in relief whatever Weiss said to Yang seemed to have cheered her up. Which was good despite not knowing Yang very long and from what Weiss told him about her it wasn't really right to see Yang depressed and not have that usual self confidence bravado she usually has around others.

"Well I'm glad that's settle with" Jonathan thought.

**A/N: Hey how everybody doing its been awhile haha sorry for not updating in awhile been lazy and working on my other stories. Anyway since this chapter revolves around epsiode 8 of volume 5 I wanted to have Jonathan develop more relationships with others. As you can see he and Oscar are going to develop a bond over time since they are technically new to the group and so they are going to bond together in order to get through the craziness in which that is battling with Salem and saving the world. Also I want to write about him and Ruby getting along and develop their friendship with each other as well and also help Ruby feel better regarding the situation with my Blake just like Weiss was doing with Yang. But yeah that's about it thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	12. Understanding Part 2

Chapter 12: Understanding Part 2

A few minutes after Yang and Weiss had their talk Jonathan and Weiss were in Weiss room and the couple was holding onto each other on the bed and were talking about what just happen.

"I see well I'm glad that you talked to Yang and she feels a little better about the whole Blake situation" Jonathan said.

Weiss nodded "yeah I'm not really as close to Yang as Blake and Ruby is but I felt that I needed to talk to her and help in any way I can after all I consider her a part of my family" Weiss said.

Jonathan nodded 'i understand Weiss I just had a similar talk with Ruby as well" the blue haired youth said.

"Really how did your talk with Ruby go?" Weiss asked.

"It went pretty well I think Ruby feels a lot better regarding the Blake situation" Jonathan said.

"That's good to hear at least we have one problem down" Weiss said.

"I agree but now what's our next move we can't just sit around here forever" Jonathan said.

"I actually agree with you Jojo there really no telling when Salem and her group is going to attack we really need to discuss what's our next move is going to be" Weiss said.

Jonathan nodded he then stood up "I'm going to try and ask Ozpin what are next move should be do you want to come with?" Jonathan asked his girlfriend.

"I'll be there in a few minutes I'll just sit here and rest for a moment" Weiss said to her boyfriend.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit" Jonathan said as he went up to Weiss and gave her a quick kiss.

Once he did that Jonathan then left the room and as he was walking for about a minute or two he then spotted Oscar walking down in the hallway.

"Hey Oscar are you finished with your mediating" Jonathan called out to the young farm boy.

Oscar turned to look at Jonathan "oh Jojo, yeah actually I just finished not too long ago I actually talked and trained with Ozpin in my mind" Oscar said.

"Really that's good to hear Oscar and how did your training go?" Jonathan asked.

"It actually went pretty well I mean it was intense and rough but overall it was alright" Oscar replied.

"That's good to hear I'm glad I was able to help you with your training so where are you heading?" Jonathan asked.

"I was actually going to go to Qrow room Oz actually wanted to talk to him about something" Oscar said.

"Oh really you mind if I come with you?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't see why not" Oscar said causing Jonathan to smile.

"Well then lets get going then" Jonathan said after that both Jonathan and Oscar had went straight towards Qrow room and once they went towards the professional huntsman room they spotted Qrow sitting on a chair drinking with his flask in hand.

""Hey..Qrow" Oscar called out to Qrow who turned around to look at the duo.

"Oz...wants to talk to you" Oscar said.

Qrow sighed as he stood up and put his flask away once he did he stood up and left the room and it and Jonathan and Oscar followed him into the main room. Jonathan had fix everyone some coffee and the three of them were talking and thinking about their next move.

Qrow sigh as he drunk his coffee "things aren't looking good Oz" Qrow said to Ozpin.

"Ever the optimist you should be a bit like Mr Joestar" Ozpin said as he drunk his coffee.

"While I would not say that our current predicament is ideal I think that all three of us can agree that the situation could be must worst humanity is a resalint force" Ozpin said.

"Even so sir it does seem like that Salem influence is growing day by day base on what we talked about so far" Jonathan said.

"The kid has a point Oz not to mention she as powerful as ever so what does that say about humanity" Qrow asked former headmaster of Beacon.

"That there are indeed a few misguided few who filled their heart with malice, it doesn't take a few number of people to cause harm" Ozpin replied.

He then continued by saying "But I still believe that are far more people willing to prevent it" Ozpin said causing Jonathan to smile as he agreed with Ozpin statement.

"Oh Jojo your here too"

Jonathan looked up and saw that Ruby was walking up to them.

"Ruby" Jonathan said.

"Ah Miss Rose join us we were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps we actually talked a little bit with Mr Joestar about what to do" Ozpin said.

"Oh uh great" Ruby said as she walked until she was in front of them.

"Something on your mind,kiddo?" Qrow asked his niece.

Uh its..if its ok to ask" Ruby said.

"Of course" Qrow replied.

"Well uh...we've been talking about the relic at haven" Ruby said.

"Relic?" Jonathan said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ah yes Mr Joestar I forgot you don't know what the relics are" Ozpin said he then gave Jonathan a brief explatiom about the relics are and how they are connected to each maiden.

"Alright I think I understand now" Jonathan said.

"Now Miss Rose your point" Ozpin said.

"Right with the relic and the spring maiden I was wondering about the fall maiden?" Ruby asked.

"Cinder" Ozpin said.

"Cinder" Jonathan thought from what he heard she was the one that was responsible at Beacon but he didn't know she was the fall maiden.

"Does that mean Salem has the Beacon relic?" Ruby asked.

Jonathan Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other Ruby did bring up a good question does Salem have the beacon relic.

"Very astute Miss Rose I was wondering who would be the first to ask no thankfully she does not" Ozpin said.

"Its true that the relic at Haven is at very much at risk and for now that should be our primary focus lets just say I made finding the relic at Beacon...a bit more challenging then the rest of the schools" Ozpin said.

"Oh...uh thats good to hear" Ruby said.

"I agree at least we don't have to worry about the Beacon relic for awhile at least" Jonathan said.

"Even so remember you two we must not forget the challenges that lie before us" Ozpin said causing both Ruby and Jonathan to nod.

"Now is there anything else we can help you with?" Ozpin asked the young girl.

"Oh uh...I did have one more question" Ruby said.

"No my cane is not a relic" Ozpin quickly said.

"I have no more questions" Ruby said causing everybody to chuckle.

"Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me it is also just that precious to me" Ozpin said.

"While I'll admit it still have a few more tricks of its sleeve I can firmly say that being a relic isn't one of them now why don't you run and get the other students" Ozpin said.

A ringing could be heard and Qrow dug into his pocket and picked up his scroll and looked at it before answering it.

"Yeah?" Qrow said.

"Okay" Qrow said as Ruby Ozpin and Jonathan looked at him.

"Yeah,we'll be there" Qrow said as he hung up his scroll and put it on the table.

"Who was it" Ruby asked her uncle.

"It was Leo, he says that he had a breakthrough with the council" Qrow said as he took out his flask

"Thinks he might be able to get a small raiding party for the bandits he wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it" Qrow said.

"Really?" Ruby said she then gasp in excitement as she let out a huge smile.

"That's great I'll go get the others" Ruby said as she left the room and went to get the others.

"While this is great and all I actually didn't expect he would change his mind so quickly" Jonathan said.

"Yes it is, it does sound drasctically different from Qrow conversation" Ozpin said.

"It does" Qrow said.

"Interesting" Ozpin said.

"Do you think it could be a trap sir it may be possible Leo could be working for Salem' Jonathan said.

"While I dismissed the possibility I hope its not the case Leo is a good friend of mine and I find it hard to believe that he would ever betray us" Ozpin said.

Qrow sighed "things aren't looking good Oz" Qrow said.

"I know" Ozpin said.

About a couple minutes later Ruby was able to get the others and everyone was at the main room and Ozpin told them what exactly Leo told Qrow not too long ago. He also said that they need to be prepared for the possibility of a trap.

After that everybody went their separate ways until they had dinner and went to their rooms for the night so that they can get ready for tomorrow.

Jonathan meanwhile was laying down on his bed he couldn't really sleep knowing that possibly they were going to be in a huge battle tomorrow and prevent haven from fallen. It was s lot to take in and Jonathan wonders if he is even ready for such a huge battle.

Jonathan then heard a knock on his door which caused the young Joestar to sit up from his bed.

"Come in" Jonathan said.

The door opened and it was Weiss.

"Jojo I see that your awake" Weiss said to her boyfriend.

"Oh Weiss come in" Jonathan said as Weiss entered the room and closed the door she then went and sat down on Jonathan bed.

"So you couldn't sleep either huh?" Weiss asked.

"No I couldn't I guess I'm just a bit nervous and worried about tomorrow night" Jonathan said.

"Yeah so am I their the possibility that we could be walking into a trap but I think as long as we're together we are going to be fine we will make it through this and stop Salem and her group" Weiss said as she grabbed Jonathan hand.

"I promised your father Jojo that I would look out and protect yourself and that's not going to change no matter who we fight in this upcoming war" Weiss said.

"Weiss" Jonathan said.

"Besides you should be fine after all did you forget our training these past couple of months" Weiss said.

"No of course not...thanks Weiss that was exactly what I needed to hear" Jonathan said.

"Well I would be a bad girlfriend if I didn't try cheer my boyfriend up also Jojo can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Of course what is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Weiss asked.

"Of course maybe with you by my side Weiss I think I can sleep better and be fully focused for tomorrow" Jonathan said with a smile on his face causing Weiss to blush a bit.

"Jojo...I feel the same way...well shall we get some sleep then we do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow night" Weiss said.

Jonathan moved over on his bed so that way Weiss would have enough room to lay beside him. Once he did that Weiss laid down next to each other. The couple then cuddle next to each other by Jonathan grabbing and holding Weiss by her waist and Weiss laid her head by Jonathan chest. Jonathan then kissed Weiss on top of the head.

"Good night Weiss I love you" Jonathan said.

"Good night Jojo and I love you too" Weiss said.

After that the couple fell asleep knowing that they have a huge battle ahead of them tomorrow but they know that they will get through this battle together..

**A/N: Hey how everybody going sorry about not having this chapter out sooner but life and me being a bit lazy got in the way. Not much going on on this chapter but the next chapter we are pretty much going straight into the volume five finale with the battle at haven so yeah look out for that. With that said thank you guys so much for reading my story means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and stay safe regarding the corna virus situation.**


	13. The Battle at Haven

Chapter 13: The Battle at Haven

It was time the next day went rather quickly in Jonathan opinion but pretty much everybody spent the day getting ready for the meeting at Haven with its headmaster Leo. As of right now everybody was walking and heading towards Haven and if Jonathan could describe the move as they were heading towards their destination it would be intense.

Though Jonathan shouldn't be surprised of that type of atmosphere after all they could be very well be heading into a trap and they could be very well be fighting for their lives. Even if that does happen Jonathan has faith that they will come out victorious. No they have to be victorious or else Haven is going to end up just like Beacon and many people could end up loosing their lives.

It wasn't long until everybody had reached the school and once they were inside they saw Leo standing on a flight of stairs.

"Why hello" Leo said to the group.

"Thank you for..coming...there seems to be more of you then last time" Leo said.

"Eh,you know what they say the more the merrier so what's going on with the council?" Qrow said getting straight to the point.

"Why...did you bring your weapons" Leo asked avoiding Qrow question.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes as he saw how nervous Leo was and he avoided answering Qrow question.

"What" Qrow said confused on why Leo asked such a question.

"Leo we're huntsmen you okay?" Qrow asked.

"Of course sorry just haven't had my evening coffee" Leo said as Yang was looking at something.

"Look its nice to see you but we got work to do are we getting support from the council or not"Qrow said.

"Mom?" Yang said causing Leo and everyone to turn and look at the bird and Qrow wasted little time and shot at the bird but dodged it and flew towards where Leo was at and the bird changed into Raven who was still wearing her mask.

"Raven" Ruby and Jonathan said as they looked at Raven.

"They...they really are magic" Nora said.

Raven took off her mask and she then looked at the group.

"If you're going to shoot me,shoot me that was insulting" Raven said to Qrow.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked his older twin sister.

"I could ask you the same thing you've been scheming little brother planning to attack your own sister" Raven said as she was walking down the flight if stairs

"Leo what have you done!?" Qrow yelled.

"I" Leo started to say.

"Leo did what any sane person would do in his position..he looked at all of the information he had in front of him assessed the situation and made a choice...and it seems you all have to" Raven said as turned to look at the group.

"You have the spring maiden" Qrow said.

"I do" Raven said.

"Then hand her over and lets work together and we can beat Salem" Qrow said.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what your dealing with there is no beating Salem" Raven said.

"You're wrong we've done most things most people would call impossible and I know the only reason we we're able to do it because we didn't do it alone" Ruby said.

"We had people to teach us people to help us we had each other work with us" Ruby said pleading to Raven.

"At I know we'll have a better chance if we tried together please" Ruby said as she held her hand out for Raven.

Raven sighed "You Joestar and your mother you all so alike" Raven said as he quickly drew her sword and opened a portal and a fireball came and hit Ruby sending her back a good distance.

"Ruby" Yang said as she went to check on her sister.

"Hello boys and girls" Cinder said as she Vernal Emerald and Mercury came out of the portal.

"Cinder" Ruby said as she glared at the woman who was responsible for the fall of Beacon.

Everybody either gasp in surprised or narrowed their eyes at the villinaous group.

"C'mon guys is that anyway to greet your old friends" Mercury said with a smirk on his face.

Yang growled at Mercury.

"Everybody stay calm" Qrow told the group.

The group then turned and saw that the door was opened by a tan skinned man and he closed the door.

"Oh no" Oscar said.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and is securing the school grounds no one getting in and no one is getting out" the man said.

"So this was a trap all along" Jonathan said.

Meanwhile the White Fang was planning bombs all over the school while Adam was watching.

"Once the chargers are set move back to perimeter watch tonight Haven falls" Adam said with a smirk on his face.

"So this was all just a trap I can't believe this" Weiss said.

"It appears so" Ren said.

"Raven tell me how long have you been with them?" Qrow asked his sister.

"Awe don't take it personally little bird your sister was a recent addition the lion on the other hand entrance into the vytal festival was a real treat" Cinder said.

"But Leonardo been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very very long time isn't that right professor" Cinder said to Leo.

"Stop it" Leo said.

"It was you..you sit on the mistrial council" Qrow said.

"You had every information on every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom and you gave it all to her" Qrow said.

"I" Leo started to say but Qrow interrupted him.

"I couldn't find any of them because you let her kill them" Qrow said shocking Jonathan.

"What how why he do that send a bunch of huntsman and huntresses good people to their deaths like that" Jonathan thought as he clinch his fist and he gritted his teeth in pure anger.

"Oh don't beat yourself up over it Lionheart I'm sure that Tyrian and Hazel would've have found them on their own evenutally" Cinder said.

"You just what are people lives are to you huh you just sit there with a smile on your face while you just kill innocent people like it's just some sort of sick game to you, its because of you and your master so many lives were ruined and taken away and all you can do is laugh like its nothing!" Jonathan said as his aura started to manifest.

"Jojo" Weiss said as everyone reach for their weapons.

"Everyone stay calm" Qrow said.

"I swear I will stop you hear and now!" Jonathan said said as he took out luck and pluck.

"Not only that but we are going to make you pay for what you did!" Juane said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Jojo" Qrow said.

"You're Jonathan Joestar I wonder why is the heir of the Joestar trading company doing here I guess it doesn't really matter and for your question I really don't care all I care about is achieving my own goals" Cinder said.

When Cinder said that Jonathan snapped fueled by his aura he took off in blazing speed leaving a small gust of wind behind and he went at Cinder who created a dust like sword and both she and Jonathan swung their swords and once they did a shockwave was created.

"So much power...if I don't be careful I could be in serious trouble" Cinder thought.

""Ahhh" Jonathan yelled as he pushed Cinder back separating himself from her but Jonathan didn't let up and he went after Cinder with multiple sword slashes. But Cinder recovered and she managed to block every attack from Jonathan.

Cinder then pushed Jonathan back and she imbued her sword with fire and she sent a flaming like slash attack at Jonathan but Jonathan breathed quickly and he swung Luck and Pluck and created a ham on imbuned slash like attack and the two attacks connected creating a small explosion.

"He manages to counter my attack so easily" Cinder thought not only that but she can feel her Grimm arm shake a bit almost as if it was afraid or she was afraid.

"No I can't possibly be afraid of some rich kid of Atlas!" Cinder thought as a orange flame appeared on her eye as she created another sword.

Jonathan looked for a bit and saw that everybody else was fighting he was worried about them especially Weiss but Jonathan has faith that everybody will be fine. Right now he needs to focus on Cinder..

Jonathan breathed as he channeled his hamon on his sword and a red scarlet aura covered the blade of luck and pluck. Jonathan and Cinder stared at each other for a bit as they charged at each other soon they swung their swords and they clashed with one another. Jonathan and Cinder kept swinging their weapons at each other causing multiple clashes but neither of each other was giving each other a advantage against each other.

Jonathan grunted this was getting him no where while it was risky he had a plan, a plan that will let him gain the advantage in this fight. Jonathan lowered his guard for a moment and Cinder noticed it and she smirked and moved back a bit and thursted his sword at Jonathan but to her surprise Jonathan caught her sword.

"What!" Cinder said.

Cinder then looked and saw orange electricity appeared around Jonathan.

"Take this Overdrive!" Jonathan said as his ham on went through Cinder sword towards Cinder herself.

"AHHHHH!" Cinder yelled in extreme pain she then jumped backed and held her right arm and it feels like it was almost on fire. Cinder didn't get a chance to rest because just as she was slowly standing up Jonathan sent a hamon embunded punched right at Cinder striking her in the face and sending her flying straight into the wall.

"GAH!" Cinder as most of her aura was depleted and the air was knocked out of her she fell on her knees as she began to cough. Jonathan began to walk towards Cinder until he heard a scream and he saw that Vernal had went and struck Weiss deleting her aura entirely.

"No Weiss!" Jonathan said as he was about to run and help his girlfriend but he was struck by a large fireball sending him back a good distance as he landed roughly on the ground as his aura started to flicker, he started to slowly stand up but once he got on his hands and knees Cinder quickly flew towards him and struck him with a running knee sending him back on the ground.

Cinder then place her foot onto Jonathan chest and she had her sword on his throat.

"You let your guard down Joestar the Schnee must mean a lot to you...its a shame you can both die together" Cinder said as her sword was imbunded with flames and her eyes had a orange flame like aura around them.

Ruby looked at Jonathan and Cinder battle and saw that Jonathan was pinned down by Cinder once she saw that Ruby was reminded about how Cinder killed Phyrra over a year ago and the thought of loosing another friend cause Ruby to activate her silver eyes.

"NOOOO!" Ruby yelled as a bright light was about to cover the entire room but Emerald shot her down before her powers could fully take effect.

Jonathan looked and saw that Cinder separated herself from him and she looked to be in a lot of pain from what Ruby just did.

"What was that light...what did Ruby just do" Jonathan thought.

He got up now wasn't the time to think about that as he got up, Cinder was vulnerable right now he got up and grab luck and pluck and went for the finishing blow at Cinder but Cinder recovered quickly and she shot a stream of fire much to his surprise and tried to block the attack with luck and pluck but he was knock back on the ground.

Cinder took some deep breaths as she went over to Jonathan and placed her heel on his throat causing to choke and cough up a bit of blood.

"You annoying brat did you really think you had a chance against me!" Cinder said.

Jonathan looked and saw that Luck and Pluck was far away from him.

"Damn it I can't breath...I'm can't use my hamon.." Jonathan thought.

"You should have stayed in your mansion instead of playing the hero Joestar you would have lived a lot longer" Cinder said.

"Even...if I die...Ruby and the others will stop you...and I have no regrets on doing what needs to be done" Jonathan said as he coughed again as Cinder put more pressure on his throat.

Cinder looked and he saw everybody was fighting and saw Weiss being pushed down on the ground.

"You think so well then its a same that the Schnee possibility won't be apart of the fail attempt to stop us" Cinder said as he got off of Jonathan and created a lance.

"NOO! CINDER STOP!" Jomathan yelled as Cinder threw the lance and the worst thing he ever saw happen in total despair he saw Weiss being impaled on the side by her lance. The attack caused everyone to stop fighting as Jaune Ren and Nora had shocked looks on their faces and so did Yang.

Jonathan had tears fall from his face as he saw his girlfriend fall on the ground

"WEISS!" Jonathan yelled in despair as he saw one of the most important people in his life fall to the ground and is possibly about to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile this story isn't dead but I was too busy working on my other stories and bow I was a bit lazy too so yeah that's why it took awhile for me to write the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed Jonathan and Cinder battle I think I did alright with the fight let me know what you guys think. Anyway Weiss gotten struck down by Cinder much to Jonathan displeasure will she survive well find out next chapter as we reach the final concuslions of the battle at Haven. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and please stay safe regarding the corona virus.**


	14. The Battle at Haven Part 2

Chapter 14: The Battle at Haven Part 2

"WEISS!" Jonathan yelled as he got up and he went straight to his girlfriend ignoring Cinder who just stood and had a smirk on her face. While the rest of Ruby's group was still shocked Jonathan and Jaune knelt down and the Joestar air slowly picked up Weiss.

"Weiss...come on please wake up" Jonathan said as he was trying to hold it together but to no Avil.

Meanwhile Oscar looked and saw that Ruby was still unconscious while still shocked at everything he turned his sights on Leo and hit him with his cane causing Leo to fall down the stairs and ran into the tall bearded man while Oscar went to Ruby.

"Ruby get up" Oscar said as he went to check up on Ruby as Nora ran and knelt right beside the silver eye girl.

"Get up, we need you!" Oscar yelled.

The bearded man went up to Leo and grabbed him by the neck to look at him "you're lettin' that boy make a fool of you" the man said.

"That's not just a boy, its Ozpin he already reincarnated" Leo said.

The man simply dropped Leo on the ground and he turned to look at Oscar and he looked and saw the cane he was carrying.

"Ozpin?" the man said as he started to growl as he had a furious look on his face.

Ruby started to slowly wake up "ugh" Ruby said.

"Ruby you-" Oscar started to say but he heard a yell.

"Ozpin!" the man yelled

"Oh no" Ozpin said.

"You thought you could hide from me!" the man said as he ripped his jacket off leaving him in his black shirt and he took out some yellow crystals.

"You'll pay for what you did, you'll die over and over again!" the man said as he stabbed the crystals into his arms and his arms were charged with electricity he then let out a roar as his eyes glowed yellow and was charging with elecercity.

Oscar took a few steps back as he held the cane "do-do we fight?" Oscar asked Ozpin.

"No run!" Ozpin said.

The man didn't wasted any time and jumped at Oscar but Qroe pushed Oscar out of the way before the man could get to him.

"Ozpin is here?" Cinder said surprised that Ozpin was here.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked the current fall maiden.

"I'm not sure but right now we've got the upper hand lets not waste it" Cinder replied.

"Leo open the path to the vault" Cinder said.

Leo got up and ran towards the statue in the middle of the room and put a pocket watch in the middle of a round spot and soon the statue began to lower itself.

Yang looked at her mother Cinder and Vernal and then looked at Ren Jonathan and Jaune who was tending to Weiss and at Nora who was tending to Ruby.

"Stop them! We've got your team covered" Nora said.

Yang gritted her teeth while she wish she could stay and be with her friends stopping Cinder and her mother from getting the relic of knowledge was more important. But just as Yang was about to turn around and chase after Cinder Raven and Vernal she was kicked down by Mercury as he and Emerald appeared in front of Yang.

You wanna get to them, you're going to have to get through all of us" Emerald said as she use her semblance to create clones of Mercury to surround Yang.

"Ren talk to me" Jaune said as he was covering Weiss injury so she wouldn't bleed out.

"This is bad" The said.

"No Weiss please don't die...but what could I do" Jonathan tried to come up with some ideas he could maybe try to heal the wound with his hamon but he only did that with minor injuries he wasn't sure if he could heal a injuries this big.

"No no no Weiss please" Jaune said as he had tears in his eyes as he was just as worried about Weiss

"Make sure they leave Ruby alive this won't take long" Cinder said as she got on the platform that was starting to go underground. Raven merely looked at the scene and she shook her head in disappointment and got on the platform as well and went underground.

Meanwhile the man threw a punch at Oscar causing the young boy to jump back from the attack and making the man punched the ground instead.

"Oscar" Ozpin called out to the boy he was sharing a body with.

"No" Oscar yelled as he dodged another punch from Hazel.

"Oscar!" Ozpin said.

"I told you no!" Oscar said him being distracted caused Hazel to punch him and send him flying until he crashed straight back first into a pillar.

"Please let me take over I can handle him" Ozpin said.

"You told me that I needed to fight for myself so I will" Oscar said as he stood back up.

"This is not your fight!" Ozpin said.

"What does that mean, why is he so upset with us?" Oscar asked.

"He didn't tell you my tale did he boy?" the man said as he was walking to Oscar.

"I thought you looked familiar to think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed your blood won't be on my hands" the man said as he raised his arms and put his hands together.

"It'll be on his" the man said as he slam his arms at Oscar but Qrow got in front of Oscar to protect him but the blow pushed both of them back but both got back up and Qrow went to attack the man.

The man punched at Qrow who dodged the attack and attacked him with his sword but the man blocked it with his forearm.

"What was he talking about?" Oscar asked wanting to know why the man was mad at Ozpin.

"Tell him,Ozpin tell him how you killed her!" the man yelled.

"Her?" Oscar said with a confuse look on his face.

"Gretchen Rainhart was Hazel sister despite her brothers wishes she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission Hazel...holds me responsible" Ozpin explained to Oscar.

"Please let me fight I know Hazel, he wounded in a way that cannot be healed" Ozpin said.

"You know now" the man now known as Hazel said as he threw Qrow a couple of feet back across the floor.

"You can forgive me for what I'm about to do" Hazel said as he started to walk towards Oscar.

"Did she know?" Oscar asked causing Hazel to stop at his approach.

"Did she know the risk of being a huntress?" Oscar asked.

"She was only a child,she wasn't ready! Hazel yelled.

"She made a choice a choice to put others before herself so do I" Oscar said as he got into a stance.

"Then you've chosen death" Hazel said.

"I'm sorry" Ozpin said.

"What" Oscar said.

Oscar eyes glowed as he fell to the ground with his eyes closed,he then opened them as his eyes glowed again as he looked and glared at Hazel.

Hazel gasp as he realized that Ozpin was in control of Oscar body "OZPIN!"

Meanwhile back to Ren Jaune and Jonathan who was tending to Weiss and neither of the three boys knew what they can do.

"She hardly breathing I...I don't know what we can do" Ren said.

"Damn it I should have been by your side to protect you!" Jonathan said as he gritted his teeth.

"No it wasn't supposed to be like this please we can't loose anyone else" Jaune said.

Jonathan placed his hand on Weiss and started to try to heal her with his hamon and has he did that he saw a white aura that was mixing with his orange aura which was his hamon.

Jonathan is looking at Jaune "Jaune he is also transferring his aura to Weiss as well could it be his semblance incredible" Jonathan said as he looked at Jaune.

At the same time Hazel and Ozpin battle was about to begin Ozpin quickly jumped back as he dodged a punch from Hazel which landed on the had kept dodging Hazel punches a few times and the last one he dodged caused Hazel fist to be stuck in the wall Ozpin then backflip away from Hazel as he swung another punch.

Leo was held his arm as he was about to fire at Ozpin but somebody shot him stopping him in the process. Leo turned around and looked as he saw that it was Qrow that stopped him as he had his weapon in gun form.

He then switch to sword form and charged at Leo, he then swung his sword at Leo but, Leo managed to block the attack with his shield but not before Qroe kicked him a few feet then fired a bunch of rounds of fire dust attacks at Qrow, but the former member of team STRQ block the shots with his sword.

Ozpin look at the fight for a moment and he turned and looked at Hazel and he swung his cane and got into a stance. Hazel walked up to him and he tried to stomp at Ozpin but Ozpin had managed to jump back from the attack.

He dash and struck Hazel multiple times, he then jump and slid back to dodge another punch. But Hazel was fast enough to her close to Ozpin to punch and aim at his head but Ozpin managed to duck his head from the attack and jumped back as Hazel threw another punch which landed on the ground.

He then went and used Hazel as a spring board to roll away from the stairs causing the man to follow him. He then leaped up and used the walls of the stairs a springboard while dodging another punch from Hazel he landed on a platform. He then jumped and smacked Hazel with his cane and slid back to gain some distance from him.

Hazel then jumped at Ozpin who jumped to the side and went and struck him with his cane multiple times in the stomach in a stabbing motion. Ozpin backed a way for a bit before striking Hazel again in the stomach sending him back a few feet.

He then rolled under Hazel and got behind him and he struck him on the back of his knee causing the follower of Salem to fall on his knees. Ozpin swung his cane as he was walking up to Hazel while the large man screamed as elecrcity flowed through him.

Back to Jonathan and the others the Joestar heir and Jaune was supplying Weiss with their aura and she was gasping at being supplied with their aura.

"Huh what's happening Jojo what are we doing?" Jaune asked.

"We're healing Weiss with our aura Jaune, I believed you activated your semblance" Jonathan said as he smiled at Jaune happy that Weiss was going to be alright.

Before Jaune could answer he heard Ruby yell "Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

The boys turned and they saw that Nora helped Ruby up and she went to check on her friend and partner.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she knelt down next to Jonathan.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Its like Jojo said before...she going to be okay she stablizing" Ren said.

While Ruby was glad that Weiss would be fine thanks to Jaune and Jonathan she looked and saw that Yang was having some trouble against Mercury. Yang was currently getting kicked and knocked back by Mercury and the blonde got irritated and charged at Mercury to punch him but he dissappered and went through him.

Yang looked around and turned as she saw the image of her mother she gasp but narrowed her eyes and turned only to receive a boot to the face by Mercury he kicked Yang a few times on the face and on her torso until he kicked and knocked her back on the floor.

Ruby also was seeing Ozpin dodging and back flipping from Hazel punched but then he was hit by Leo rounds of fire dust leaving him open and vurnable. Hazel was about to punch him but Qroe pushed him out of the way and he looked at Hazel as he hit him on the side sending him flying.

Ruby then looked back at Weiss and back at Jonathan and Jaune.

"I don't know what's going on but whatever you two are doing don't stop" Ruby said.

"We won't" Jaune said.

"Good Oscar needs help" Ruby said.

"I'm on it" Ren said.

"Jaune Jojo and Weiss still needs cover" Ruby said.

"No one gonna touch 'em" Nora said as she and Ren got out her weapons.

"Ruby are you sure you want to fight alone I can help you while Jaune can heal Weiss" Jonathan wanted to be by Weiss side and heal her but he doesn't want Ruby to go ahead and fight alone without any backup.

"No Jojo Weiss needs you right now especially when she wakes up don't worry I'll be fine and team RNJR got your back" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I understand be careful Ruby we'll join you as soon as we can" Jonathan said as he gave Ruby a smile.

Ruby then left as she went to help her sister out and Jonathan turned to try to heal Weiss.

Just hang on Ruby, I'll promise I will help you as soon as I can" Jonathan thought as he went back to healing his girlfriend. He knows that the odds are stacked against him and his new friends but somehow someway they will need to prevail or else Haven will suffer the same fate as Beacon.

**A/N: Its a good thing that Jaune and Jonathan has so much aura right otherwise Weiss would have died there guys sorry about that laziness got in the way and I hope your enjoying the battle of haven. We're getting close the end of volume 5 and it won't be long until we get to the events of volume 6. For the Raven vs Cinder side I'm not going to gnot going to show that. Don't want to waste you guys time in showing that side and plus I want to focus more on Jonathan and the others more since this is his first battle against Salem and her forces and I want to focus on that aspect and what he thinks about his enemies so look out for that. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	15. The Battle at Haven Part 3

Chapter 15: The Battle at Haven Part 3

Back at the main hall Yang and Ruby were facing off against both Emerald and Mercury, the sisters jump and switch spots. They then prepel themselves using their weapons at Emerald and Mercury with Ruby swinging her crescent rose at Mercury who dodged it and shot kicked crescent rose away from Ruby.

"Uh oh what're are you gonna do now?" Mercury asked as he threw a punch at Ruby who ducked and head butted him causing him to stumble back as he glared at Ruby.

"Whatever it takes to shut you up" Ruby said as she picked Crescent Rose back up.

Meanwhile Nora was guarding both Jonathan and Jaune who both of them was healing Weiss at the moment.

"You guys doing okay?" Nora asked Jonathan and Jaune.

"We're fine, I think Weiss would be alright I just wish we could hear her just a bit faster" Jonathan said as he really wanted to go help the others and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Jojo how about you stop complaining and be thankful that you have your semblance to heal Weiss and Jaune just unlocked his" Nora said.

"Wait Jojo said the same thing you think this is my semblance?" Jaune asked Nora.

"How else do you think you're healing her dummy?" Nora asked.

Jaune and Jonathan looked at each other and then at Weiss.

"No on my end I don't think I'm healing her Jojo healing her wound but overall our aura heal our bodies it feels more like we are using our aura to amply hers" Jaune said.

"Wait are you two worried about running out of aura?" Nora asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"No not at all I actually have huge amounts of aura within me and I believe it is the same as Jaune as well" Jonathan said as he looked at the blonde haired youth.

Jaune nodded and smile "Phyrra once told me I've had a lot of it and I still believe in her words and Jojo just confirmed it" Jaune said.

Weiss then slowly opened her eyes and she looked at both Jonathan and Jaune "Jojo?...Jaune?".

"Weiss your awake thank goodness..." Jonathan said wanting to cry because he was happy that the love of his life was alright.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright Jaune and I are going to fix you right back up" Jonathan said.

"Hopefully soon while I'm happy Weiss is fine I want to help Ruby and the others and deal with the rest of Cinder and her forces" Jonathan thought.

At the same time Ren was facing off against Hazel Ren was dodging Hazel blows but Hazel managed to land a hit on Ren and sending him flying until he landed hardly towards the then send a lighting like blast at Ren which was able to hit and shock him.

"Gahhhhh!" Ren yelled in pain as he fell on the ground.

"Ren!" Nora yelled in concern as she was worried about her friend and crush.

"Go we've got her" Jaune said as Jonathan nodded in agreement, Nora nodded right back as she went to go help Ren out.

"Jaune, Jojo what's happening?" Weiss asked her boyfriend and friend.

"You took a heavy blow from Cinder, you need to stay with us while the others are fighting" Jonathan said to his girlfriend.

"Hmm ok but...can Jaune leave...while its only the two if us" Weiss said causing both Jonathan and Jaune to smile and laugh at that remark. If he could recall Weiss did tell him of the stories like right when she first started at Beacon Jaune use to try to flirt with her back at Beacon and she would always reject her. Also she remember telling him how he was dense in not noticing that Phyrra liked him.

"Good to have you back Weiss" Jaune said.

Meanwhile back at the battle Qrow was being flung and he crashed towards the upper walls as he landed on the ground next to Ren. Ozpin was dodging Leos fire like blast and at the same time Hazel ran right at him, and he punched Ozpin causing him to crash and slid on the floor.

"Hiding behind the face of a child" Hazel said as Ozpin looked up at him.

"A monster like you must be stopped" Hazel said.

Nora yell as she jumped up as she tried to attack Hazel with her hammer but Hazel managed to grab her hammer and threw her to the ground. Hazel then pinned Nora down and managed to electrocute her with the lightning dust he infused himself with.

"How many more children must die for you" Hazel said.

Nora then grabbed Hazel arm and started to slowly stand up once she did she flip Hazel over on his back and Hazel managed to roll over a couple of feet.

Nora managed to grab her weapon "his semblance he can block put pain its how he is able to handle injecting so much dust into his body" Ozpin said.

Nora then looked at Hazel and glared at him "I don't need him to hurt" Nora said as Hazel charged right at her

"I just need him to go down!" Nora yelled as her hammer was infused with pink electricity and she swung right at Hazel hitting him and sending him flying all the way outside, destroying the walls and doors in the process.

"What power" Jonathan said as he was amazed at what Nora did to Hazel he remembers what she did to a team back at the vytal festival she can absorb electricity and turn it into extra power for her and she could do knock out her opponent in one hit with her hammer if she could.

"But still seeing it on tv is different then seeing it in real life they are all really amazing" Jonathan thought as he smiled a bit.

"I just hope that I don't slow them down in this battle and in future battles" he thought.

Hazel continued to roll on the ground as he landed near Adam and the white gang members.

"What's going on in there?" a white famg member asked.

"None of your concern" Hazel said as he stood up, he then grabbed some fire dust and pierced himself with it and he roared as his power increased.

Ruby looked shocked at the display and saw her friends weren't looking to good Nora then went to check up on Ren but everybody else can barely stand.

"Stay focus our friends are almost done here" Adam said.

"Adam!"

Adam looked up as he heard someone call his name and he looked and saw that Blake was standing on a roof top of another building.

"Blake?" Adam said.

"Who is that?" Hazel asked.

"Stand down!" Blake said.

The white fan members pointed their guns at Blake preparing to shoot her down but Adam held them down.

"Wait" Adam said as he then laughed.

"To think that I went through so much trouble to find you only to have you deliver yourself to me" Adam said.

"This isn't what's right for the faunus stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully" Blake said.

"You're wrong Blake, and you can't stop us" Adam said.

"No I can't, not by myself" Blake said.

"That's why she didn't come alone" a voice said causing Adam to look and saw Sun with hundreds of faunus.

"What" Adam said

"Who there" a white fang member said.

"Your brothers and sisters" Ghira said as more faunus came behind him

"Mata" a white fang member said.

"Please stop this" Mata said to the white fang member.

"Make no mistakes brothers these are our enemies and we will not let them ruin" Adam started to say but a light shined down on him and the other white fan members and they looked and they saw a giant airship.

"Adam Taurus this is the Mistral Police Force lower your weapons and surrender peacefully" the officer said as more ships arrived.

Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at Emerald causing the dark skinned girl to block the attack she then heard the noise outside and saw the light from a window.

"Huh" Emerald said as she had no idea what was going on everybody else was confused as well.

"What exactly is going on outside" Jonathan said.

"I'm not sure" Jaune replied he then looked at Weiss.

"Weiss how are you feeling?" Jaune asked the former heir to the schnee dust company.

"Better" Weiss said as she got up noticed her aura was a mix between blue and orange.

She then created a glyph and noticed that it was orange in color "much better" she said.

"Keep it up you two" Weiss said.

"Its looks like its time then" Jonathan said as he started to breathe as orange electric like aura flow around his body. He then took out luck and pluck and he had a determined look on his face as he was ready to end this battle once and for all.

Outside Blake had jumped down from the building and landed in front of Adam and the white fang members.

"How!" Adam said shocked that Blake had set all of this up.

"How did you do this!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, its over" Blake said to the person she use to love and admire.

Adam looked around and he saw that he was surrounded in all fronts and he was truly in a hopeless situation.

"Then its over for all of us" Adam said as he took a device out of his pocket.

"Hey wait!" a white fang member said as Adam pushed the button but to his surprise nothing had happened there wasn't any explosions going off all over Haven.

"Huh" Adam said as he pressed the button multiple times.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed" a white fang member said to Adam.

"I am making humanity pay for what they've done!" Adam said as he grab the white fang member .

"We sent someone over to confrim you explosives" Blake said as she looked at Adam.

"And once we did she disarmed them" Blake said as Illia appeared as she help pieces of the explosives that she destroyed.

"What do we do?" Adam asked Hazel who cracked his hands and knuckles.

"This..is your business not mine fix it" Hazel said to the bull faunus.

"I told you Adam its over" Blake said, her statement made Adam snap as he went after Blake and unsheated his sword to slash at her but Blake used her semblance leaving a clone behind for Adam to slash at she then appeared beside him and palmed her hands together and hit Adam knocking him down on the ground and he slid back on the ground loosing his sword in the process.

The white fang members looked as they saw that Adam was knocked on the ground but the white fang member slowly got up and looked at the other members.

"Kill them!" Adam ordered as the white gang members starting firing at everyone and the faunus of menagire started to fight back all while Hazel was watching it unfold. While he was distracted a orange stinger pierced him in the stomach and he was pulled right back into the building and landed in roughly on the ground in front of everyone.

Hazel looked and saw Weiss as she was controlling a giant orange queen lancer due to her aura being infused by Jonathan hamon, Jonathan saw that his girlfriend had a shock look on her face and so did Ruby and Yang. He looked in their direction and he widen his eyes in shocked at what he saw.

Standing outside was Blake the final member of team RWBY "wait that's Blake but what is she doing here is she the cause on what's happening outside" Jonathan thought.

"Yang" Blake said as she saw her best friend and teammate and Yang was surprise to see Blake as well.

"Yang go!" Ruby telling her older sister since everybody was distracted it was a chance for Yang to stop Cinder and Raven from getting the relic.

Yang turned and quickly ran past Emerald who failed to grab her "No!" Emerald yelled as she failed to stop Yang.

Mercury grabbed her robotic arm to try to stop Yang but he only pulled it off while Yang kept running and jump and dove down into the underground tunnel.

Mercury and Emerald tried to go after her but a orange ice wall stopped them in their tracks but they were met with some hamon imbuned slashed that sent them back crashing into the ice and Emerald slid down from the ice wall and got on their knees and they looked at Jonathan and Weiss.

"Apologies but if you want to get to Yang-" Jonathan said.

"You're going to have to get passed us" Weiss said finishing her boyfriend statement..

Ruby then looked at Blake and she nodded at her teammate and friend as if saying we got things here on the inside you take care of what's going on outside. Blake nodded back as she went outside to deal with Adam and the white fan.

"Weiss do you think you Ruby and the others deal with Emerald Mercury and the headmaster while I'll try to handle the other one" Jonathan said as she looked at his girlfriend.

Weiss didn't say anything at first but then she said "you better not die on me Jojo" Weiss said as Jojo put luck and pluck back up and started to breathe heavily as orange aura appeared around him..

I won't" Jonathan simply said he quickly shot him forward with the passion leaving a gust of wind behind Weiss and he made a straight line towards Hazel. Hazel along with Emerald and Mercury wad shocked that Jonathan quickly tackled to the ground. Once Jonathan was able to pin Hazel to the ground he began to repeatedly to punch Hazel with Hamon infused punches.

But Hazel just yelled and right when Jonathan was about to punch him he caught his fist he then slowly got up and gave Jonathan an uppercut and knocking the Joestar heir off of him. Jonathan slid back a few feet and rubbed his jaw.

"That punch if I didn't have my hamon he would have dislocated my jaw" Jonathan said.

Hazel with his speed went after Jonathan who quickly put his forearms up and blocked a couple of Hazel punches. He then ducked and incoming pinch and like a boxer he went and uppercutted Hazel which lunched him into the air a bit but Jonathan grab him by the shirt with his left hand.

"Hamon within me come to my aid!" Jonathan said as the aura around his fist was covered in a red like flsming energy.

"Scarlet Overdrive!" Jonathan said as he punched Hazel square in the face sending him he landed roughly on the ground.

Hazel was slowly getting to his feet but Jonathan got into position and began chanting.

'How my heart resonates, I'm pulsing with heat and life, my very blood is a symphony within me!" Jonathan said he quickly went up to Hazel with his speed as the man was fully up.

""SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" Jonathan yelled as he punched and shot Hazel multiple times with the passion.

"AHHH!" Hazel yelled as he was sent flying and landed into a wall into the building wall destroying a huge chunk of it in the process.

Jaune was shocked he as he saw what Jonathan did "man Jojo is strong he might actually give Yang and Nora a run for their money" Jaune thought.

Jonathan was out of breath as his hamon disappeared he looked to see what the others were doing and he saw Ruby shooting Leo causing the man aura to break once that happened the head master to run away.

Jonathan then looked as he saw Hazel getting back up from the destroyed wall and started to walk up to Jonathan.

"Unbelievable my attack should have knocked him out cold or at least done a huge amount of damage to him and breaking his aura" Jonathan said as he started to control his breathing while he was sweating a bit.

"He really can numb out he pain thanks to his semblance not only that but he can recover fairly quickly, between my fight with Cinder healing Weiss and now dealing with him it won't be long until I run out of aura and tire myself out" Jonathan thought.

"Even so I won't give up not with so many lives are on the line" Jonathan said he then looked and saw that Blake was in the air and kicked and pinned Hazel to the ground. Jonathan and Blake looked at each other realizing that he was meeting the last of his girlfriend teammate the last member of team RWBY.

Blake was a bit confused she knew who Jonathan was as he was the son of one of if not the largest trading companies in Atlas she is wondering a bit on what he is doing here but those questions can be answered for later.

"Thank you Blake why don't you go help Ruby and the others" Jonathan said.

Blake was surprise that Jonathan knew her name and wondered what her relationship was to Ruby and the others but need nodded and ran to join Ruby and the others.

Hazel then slowly got back up "please just give up you already lost the same goes for you two" Jonathan said.

"Jojo right can't you just see this is all pointless" Ruby said said.

Mercury yelled as he dropped to one knee and punched the ground in frustration.

"Its not over Cinder will come back and she'll have the relic and she'll stop all of you" Emerald said.

"She won't let us down" Emerald said to herself.

Emerald looked as she saw that Yang came back from the room and she had the relic on her hands.

"Yang she has the relic" Jonathan said with a smile on his face as Emerald was in tears as she fell on her knees.

"But where is Raven" Jonathan thought.

"Emerald get up we need to go" Mercury said.

Emerald looked at Mercury "Emerald!" Mercury said.

Emerald screamed as the room darkened and Jonathan saw a giant pale woman with black markings and red haired appeared and he was terrified.

"What in the...who is that woman!" Jonathan thought as the woman attacked every body and the room was covered on darkness. After a moment the room was bright again but Jonathan hands was still shaken a bit.

"Wha what was that!" Blake said as Jonathan made his way to Ruby and the others.

"An illision but an accurate one that was Salem" Ozpin said.

Blake sighed a bit and Jonathan saw what he guess was Blake parents and he believes his name was Sun since he saw him in the tournament run up to Blake and Blake and her parents went and gave each other a group hug.

"The police rounded up the remaining white fang members haven is safe" Kali Blake's mother said.

"Unfortunately it appears that Adam has escaped" Ghira Blake father said.

"Its ok" Blake her parents and Sun looked and saw Ilia come into the entrance.

"He was the only one to escape tonight those in the white fang who followed him won't support a leader that abandons his people, he won't have any support after this, he'll have no one at all and the white fang will be divided" Ilia said as she walked up to Blake and her group.

We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long" Ghira said.

"Perhaps its time to form a new brotherhood" he said.

"A new family for faunus who are trying to work towards a better world" Ghira finished saying.

"And they'll need a new leader" Kali placed a hand on her husband shoulder.

"Huh" Sun said as he saw every body and waved at them he then granmb Blake by the tail as she slowly was walking towards everyone.

"Jojo you were amazing you were amazing the way you used her semblances and your weapons it was so cool you send that big guy flying by saying OVERDRIVE!" Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby are you alright?" Jonathan said as he chuckled a bit.

Ruby then fell onto the floor in exhaustion "I feel like I should be asking you guys" Ruby said as Weiss went to check on her and Blake went up to them and Yang went to see if Ruby was ok.

"So Blake what are you doing here?" Ruby asked her friend and teammate.

"I wad gonna ask you guys the same thing?" Blake said as she saw her team and Jonathan.

"That's a long story" Ruby said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Blake said.

"It looks like you guys need some time to yourselves Ill go check on Jaune and the others Weiss I'll see you in a bit" Jonathan said said as he walked up to his girlfriend and kiss/peck her on her lips much to the shock of Blake as Jonathan left Blake looked at Weiss.

"Like Ruby said...its a long story" Weiss said as she blushed a bit.

"Since your not going anywhere that's all that matters...that we're all here together right" Ruby said as she looked at Yang.

Yang looked at Blake fur a minute before saying "yeah".

Weiss then held her arm for Blake and Blake went up and hugged everybody and just like that team RWBY wad finally reunited and Jonathan Jaune Nora and Ren looked on in happiness happy that team RWBY was together again.

Qrow went up to Ozpin "I don't know how but we did it Oz you alright?" Qrow asked.

"I'm alright" Oscar said as he was back in control.

"Kid?" Qrow said as he realized Oscar was back.

"He resting too much energy fighting" Oscar said as he was heavily breathing.

"Hey don't strain yourself" Qrow said.

"No he had a...message" Oscar said as he was breathing heavily to gather himself.

"We must...get the lamp to...Atlas" Oscar said as he passed out and Qrow caught him and gently set him down. He then stood up as he looked at every body he then looked at the relic of knowledge and he has a feeling things are going to get a bit more messy especially since they would be going to Atlas.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile we are finally through with the events of volume 5 Haven is safe and Jonathan finally got to meet the last member of team RWBY in Blake and they got the relic of knowledge. Now next chapter we are getting into the events of volume 6 and its going to be a rollercoaster of a ride especially since a certain person will make their debut in volume 6. I hope you guys will stick with me for the ride as Jonathan will continue with his adventures with Ruby and the others on their way to Atlas in volume 6. Anyway I think that's it thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


End file.
